El castigo de Poseidón Vol 2
by Melissia
Summary: Después de mantener recluidos a Saga, Kanon y Radamanthys en cabo Sunión por mal comportamiento y obligados a trabajar para los generales, Poseidón ha aceptado encargarse de otros tres guerreros de Atenea para que suplanten a los otros: Milo, Deathmask y Shaina. ¿Soportarán estar juntos en la celda y tener que colaborar entre ellos? Continuación de "El castigo de Poseidón".
1. Prólogo

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar nada, y seguiré así porque donde estoy no hay internet decente y subir un solo capítulo es una cruz. De hecho me conecto como una vez a la semana y si llega…**_  
 _ **Os traigo la segunda parte de "El castigo de Poseidón", donde los guerreros encerrados son Milo de Escorpio, Deathmask de Cáncer y Shaina de Ofiuco. Es la continuación de esa historia y por extensión, de "Dos escorpiones".**_

 _ **¡Espero que os guste!**_  
 _ **Nota: no voy a poder responder a los comentarios que dejéis con prontitud, espero que no os moleste. Y la ristra de mensajes que tengo ya los iré contestando poquito a poco. Os doy las gracias a todos aquellos que habéis ido comentando otras historias y marcando como favoritas.**_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

—¿No va a dejar nunca de gruñir?— se preguntó Milo, mirando al techo de la celda de cabo Sunión.  
El caballero de Escorpio era incapaz de pegar ojo, en parte por la novedad de verse encerrado en aquel miserable lugar y por otra gracias a la amazona de Ofiuco, que no cesaba de hablar en sueños.

Hasta un par de veces el griego había tratado en vano de despertar a su compañera de celda, pero la muchacha no despertaba. Se limitaba a fruncir el ceño y a darse la vuelta en aquel camastro.

En la cama inmediatamente debajo de él, Deathmask dormía a pierna suelta. De hecho, la almohada se hallaba en el suelo del habitáculo y el siciliano mantenía una postura que seguramente al día siguiente le daría dolores de espalda.

Viéndose incapacitado para conciliar el sueño, Milo volvió a bajarse de su camastro y se dirigió a la puerta de la celda, junto a los barrotes. A pesar de ser noche cerrada sin luna, podía distinguir de vez en cuando sombras de lo que parecían delfines rompiendo la superficie de agua y saltando alegremente, chapoteando como niños.

De repente, un puntito oscuro que emergió entre las aguas llamó su atención. No supo distinguir bien quién pudiera ser, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de su naturaleza humana. Esa persona jugueteaba con los delfines, subiéndose encima de ellos y cabalgándolos por entre las olas.

Todo aquel juego sorprendió al caballero de Escorpio, quien se decidió a tratar de captar la atención de esa persona, pero sabiendo que si gritaba despertaría a sus compañeros de celda, decidió que lo mejor sería crear una señal luminosa.  
Sin tiempo que perder, Milo levantó el dedo índice de su mano derecha y lanzó una aguja escarlata al agua.  
Aguardó unos instantes, buscando entre las sombras algún atisbo. Pero los delfines y el ser seguían muy concentrados en el juego de saltos y chapoteos en la distancia.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a intentarlo, esta vez lanzando tres aguijonazos.

Pero consiguió el efecto adverso, puesto que los delfines, asustados por aquel ataque, emprendieron la huida hacia el horizonte, alejándose raudos de aquel ataque.

El griego exhaló un suspiro de resignación e iba a retirarse a su catre cuando escuchó una voz femenina recriminándole su actitud.  
—Oye tú, ¿por qué asustas a los delfines?  
El tono fue algo elevado, por lo que Deathmask se revolvió en su cama pero afortunadamente prosiguió durmiendo. Shaina rechinó los dientes y bufó algo ininteligible.  
Rápidamente, el caballero de Escorpio regresó a la puerta de la celda y pidió a esa persona que por favor hablara más bajo para evitar despertar a sus compañeros.  
—¡No te jode!— siseó la muchacha—. El que ha armado alboroto espantando a mis amigos has sido tú y ahora me pides discreción.  
—¡Vale, vale! ¡Perdona que hiciera eso!— susurró Milo a modo de disculpa—. No era mi intención herirte ni a ti ni a los delfines, simplemente quería llamar tu atención para no despertar a esos— dijo refiriéndose a los otros dos. El griego entonces descubrió los cabellos rubios de la muchacha que tenía enfrente y reconoció a la nereida.  
—¡Tethys!— dijo alegrándose de ver a la joven—¡Por un momento pensé que eras otro ser!

La danesa parpadeó incrédula y miró a Milo perpleja.  
—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes dormir o qué?— preguntó ella al reconocer la voz del griego.  
—Qué va, ¿con estos dos? Imposible— respondió él sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tú eres amiga de uno de mis mejores amigos, Kanon, ¿te suena?  
Con un leve cabeceo la nereida asintió con un "para mi desgracia". Esbozando media sonrisa, el caballero de Escorpio supuso la razón de aquella respuesta, para a continuación componer una expresión de angustia.  
—Tethys, por favor…¡sácame de aquí!— pidió el caballero de Escorpio aferrándose a los barrotes—. ¡Te daré todo lo que me pidas!  
La muchacha dejó escapar un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.  
—¿Tanto te disgustamos los habitantes marinos que no quieres ayudarnos? No sé qué habrás hecho, pero si estás aquí es por algo— dijo ella con acritud.  
Rápidamente Milo soltó los barrotes y giró la cabeza, al escuchar el movimiento detrás de él. Una vez que cesó, volvió el rostro.  
—No es eso— respondió él sacudiendo la cabeza—. Mira, no me importaría estar aquí…siempre y cuando no fuera con ellos. Especialmente con ella.

Esta frase incitó el interés de la nereida, quien se acercó más a la puerta de la celda para poder oír mejor lo que el griego quería contarle.  
—Simplemente no la soporto— dijo él desesperado—; tú no la conoces del día a día, está loca.  
—¿No me digas?— soltó la nereida dejando escapar media risa—. Esa idiota se atrevió a enfrentarse a mi dios…  
Ahora era el hombre quien aguantó la risa al escuchar aquello.  
—Sí…en el sótano de su fracaso siempre hay una planta más…— añadió con sorna—. Pero bueno, no nos alejemos del tema principal. Sácame de aquí te lo ruego…

Tethys se pasó la mano por la frente y exhaló. Después volvió a mirar los ojos tristes del caballero de Escorpio, pero negó con la cabeza.  
—No puedo, no depende de mí esa decisión— informó la joven—; ni siquiera de Poseidón. Depende única y exclusivamente del Sumo Sacerdote de vuestra orden. Lo único que puedo decirte es que mi dios está un poco mosqueado porque sólo habéis venido tres guerreros en lugar de cuatro, tal y como había pedido.

Milo se quedó pensativo unos instantes y le preguntó a ella sobre aquel hecho. La nereida se rascó la cabeza unos segundos.

—Pues es que Poseidón le pidió a tus compañeros Saga y Kanon que le dieran ese recado a Shion, pero por alguna razón no se ha cumplido.

Con una expresión de sorpresa al principio, el griego terminó exhalando un suspiro al reconocer los causantes de ese malentendido  
—No debería ni sorprenderme esto…— musitó él—. Bueno, lo primero que deberías hacer es hablar con ellos en cuanto puedas y de paso le dices a Kanon que venga a verme que tengo un recado para él.

Tethys iba a replicar cuando escucharon un crujido proveniente del fondo de la celda. Al ver que un bulto oscuro se estaba incorporando, Milo agitó las manos indicándole a la nereida que se esfumara lo más rápido posible.

La amazona de Ofiuco se restregó los ojos y miró hacia la puerta antes de echar la fina manta a un lado y levantarse.  
—¿Con quién hablabas?— preguntó la joven al griego, segura de haber escuchado un chapoteo.  
—Con mi sombra, ¿qué pasa?— contestó de mala gana el caballero de Escorpio.  
—Pues si ya has terminado de hablar contigo mismo, vete a la cama y déjame dormir, que me has despertado— bufó ella arrugando el ceño.  
Milo ni se inmutó, por lo que la muchacha terminó enfadándose.  
—¿No me has oído o qué?¡Arrea para la cama de una vez y deja esas conversaciones para cuando no haya nadie!— terminó alzando la voz.

Mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar un improperio, el griego siguió aferrado a los barrotes.  
—Te he oído perfectamente pero tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, ¿te ha quedado claro, niña?— replicó ásperamente él y al escuchar un gemido del fondo de la cueva, chasqueó la lengua—. Ahora lidia tú con el Centollo encabronado, que le has despertado.  
—¡Que no soy una niña!—gritó furiosa Shaina, sin percatarse de que su compatriota recogía una zapatilla del suelo y se la arrojaba a la cabeza, acertando de pleno.  
La amazona se llevó la mano a la cabeza dolorida y se giró haciendo rechinar los dientes de ira.  
—¡Cállate de una puta vez, ragazza impertinente!¡Quiero dormir!— espetó el caballero de Cáncer.

Por respuesta, la amazona comenzó a soltar una retahíla de insultos en italiano a viva voz, mientras recogía la zapatilla que le había arrojado Deathmask y la lanzó fuera de la celda, cayendo al agua. Su compatriota prosiguió replicando a todos los insultos que recibía y soltando unos cuantos más de su propia cosecha, sin que le pareciera importar que Shaina había lanzado su deportiva al mar.

Mientras los dos colegas mantenían la refriega verbal que amenazaba con pelea, Milo se incorporó de la puerta de la celda y se dirigió a su cama, pasando por alto a sus compañeros.  
—¿Pero y mi otra zapatilla?— se preguntó el caballero de Escorpio. Al comprobar que los zapatos de Deathmask estaban al pie de su cama y que a él le faltaba la derecha de sus deportivas, el griego se pasó una mano por la cara y bufó una maldición que abarcaba a los dos italianos.


	2. La presentación

**¡Muy buenas!**

 **Os traigo el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de "El castigo de Poseidón".  
¡Espero que os guste!**

 _ **Gracias a Victoria Nike (te dedico este fic, sabes que queremos tanto Raix como yo que sigas sonriendo), Patzylin Donno, Paola Acuario 12, Ryuko Hyuuga, Artemiss90, Sasshura, Dark Jacky, Kimi-Sousuke, Mary Yuet, Jessy Potter, Narcys y Kaito Hatake Uchiha por seguir y/o marcar como favorita la historia, así como los comentarios que habéis dejado. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**_  
 _ **Para Sslove, que no tienes cuenta, muchas gracias por dejarme el comentario, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. No te preocupes si no te sale el comentario al momento, como ya te dije en otra ocasión, tengo desactivados los anónimos y hasta que no los apruebe no salen reflejados en la historia. ¡Un saludo!**_

 _ **Os dejo con la historia**_

* * *

 **1\. La presentación**

El amanecer llegó justo cuando Milo pudo empezar a pegar ojo tras la batalla de insultos entre los italianos y el consecuente desvelo que todo aquel trajín le había provocado. Sin haber podido dormir más de hora y media, el caballero de Escorpio escuchó el chirriar de la puerta y se revolvió en el camastro.

Por su parte, tanto Deathmask como Shaina durmieron apaciblemente tras la refriega. El hombre emitía un continuo "jjjjjjjjjjjj" al quedarse sobado con la boca abierta, mientras que la muchacha aferraba la almohada castañeando los dientes con furia.

—Buenos días— saludó una voz cantarina.

El griego abrió los ojos y bostezó abiertamente. Entre las lágrimas que brotaban por el sueño, solo veía la figura borrosa de la nereida, contestando al saludo con la misma fórmula pero más incomprensible cuando bostezó de nuevo al hablar.

—¿Has dormido algo?— preguntó Tethys al ver las ojeras de Milo.  
—¿Podrías dormir tú con un italiano roncando y una italiana con bruxismo?— preguntó de vuelta el griego señalando a sus compañeros—. Pues eso…  
—Anoche cuando me fui les escuché gritar a pleno pulmón— dijo ella, alzando una deportiva empapada—. Creo que esto es tuyo…  
Milo observó su zapatilla y la recogió, pero la dejó caer al suelo cuando notó que estaba llena de agua.  
—Cortesía de estos dos, uno por arrojar mi calzado y la otra por tirarlo al agua— musitó cabreado recordando el lanzamiento de la noche—. ¿Ves por qué necesito tu ayuda para salir de aquí?

La rubia se cubrió la boca y soltó una risa mientras asentía con la cabeza. Dejó al griego que terminara de despertarse y se colocó junto a Deathmask, quien seguía haciendo el "jjjjjjjj" y una babilla resbalaba por la comisura lateral de los labios.  
Componiendo una cara de asco, la nereida cerró la boca del italiano empujando con los dedos índice y corazón la mandíbula inferior. Deathmask entreabrió los ojos mientras palpaba su boca con la lengua reseca y al ver a la bella rubia se agitó incontroladamente. Embobado con ella, no escuchó lo que le contaba sobre ir a ver a Poseidón y simplemente asintió con la cabeza pensando que estaría en un sueño, por lo que agarró la nacarada mano de la muchacha y le plantó un reseco beso sobre la piel.

Tethys retiró la mano extrañada por ese comportamiento y encogiéndose de hombros se dirigió a la otra pared de la prisión donde Shaina rechinaba los dientes.  
—Tú, despierta— espetó la nereida, moviendo el cuerpo de la amazona para despertarla—. Deja de rechinar los dientes que te vas a quedar sin ellos.

La joven se despertó de golpe incorporándose de la cama, con los cabellos revueltos y enredados.  
—¿Dónde estoy?— preguntó aún adormilada— Deathmask imbécil…Milo gilipollas…os odio…a los dos…¿eh?— murmuró entre dientes hasta que vio a la danesa con los brazos cruzados frente a ella con cara de pocos amigos.  
—Espabila— soltó dándose la vuelta Tethys y sacando una cuerda—.Ahora tenéis que venir conmigo para ir a ver a mi señor Poseidón y ser informados sobre lo que tendréis que hacer durante estos días. Por cierto, tomad esto— dijo arrojando los pedazos de oricalco.

Deathmask capturó al vuelo el suyo y lo miró con detenimiento, para después darle un bocado y soltar un gemido de dolor.  
—¿Qué es esto?— preguntó pasándose la lengua por los dientes.  
—Oricalco— respondió la danesa—. Os servirá para las misiones. Permite respirar bajo el agua a los humanos.  
—Paso de esta mierda— soltó de mala gana Shaina, tirando su trozo al suelo de la celda.  
Tethys alzó una ceja incrédula.  
—¿Quieres morir ahogada?  
—No me ahogaré, puedo aguantar mucho tiempo bajo el agua sin respirar— respondió la amazona.  
Sus compañeros desviaron la mirada hacia la nereida, quien simplemente procedió a atar las muñecas de los guerreros.  
—Como quieras— dijo apretando con un nudo fuerte a Shaina—, al fin y al cabo no estaré en las misiones para rescatarte…  
—Y aunque lo estuvieras tampoco lo harías…— musitó Milo esbozando media sonrisa.

Una vez listos los tres, la nereida comenzó a atar por las muñecas a los guerreros y salieron de la celda, lanzándose al agua inmediatamente.

Al caer al reino submarino, los tres fueron conducidos al templo de Poseidón, donde el dios de los mares les recibió sin mucho entusiasmo. Aún seguía mosqueado porque solo tenía tres víctimas en lugar de cuatro.  
—Como Shion me esté tomando el pelo con esto, mi sobrina pagará las consecuencias. Y la humanidad entera también— dijo golpeando con rabia el tridente contra el suelo. Sorrento y Krishna, que se hallaban flanqueándole en su trono, dieron un respingo y se cruzaron un par de miradas de preocupación.  
Al escuchar a Tethys pedir permiso para entrar, Poseidón se reacomodó en el trono y señaló con el tridente a los recién llegados.  
—Vosotros tres— dijo señalando a los guerreros—, explicadme por qué Shion sólo me manda dos caballeros dorados y una niña que se supone que lleva una armadura de plata.  
—¡Que no soy una niña!— gritó furiosa Shaina—¡Y mi armadura ES de plata, no se supone!

El dios de los mares frunció el ceño y golpeó de nuevo contra el suelo su tridente, provocando un estallido que hizo saltar por los aires a sus dos generales, que aterrizaron en el otro extremo del templo.  
—¡Pues parece de chatarra, niña! ¿Desde cuándo la plata es de color morado? Además— siguió tamborileando los dedos en su tridente—, apuesto a que en ningún lugar de tu armadura está grabada la marca de 925. Ni una casa de empeños te daría un solo euro por lo que llevas encima.  
Antes de que la amazona se lanzara a soltar lo más grande, Deathmask y Milo atraparon a la joven y le taparon la boca.  
—Señor Poseidón, le rogamos que por favor no haga enfurecer a nuestra compañera más— rogó el caballero de Cáncer—, que luego somos nosotros quienes pagamos las consecuencias. Tenga piedad.  
La nereida se agachó hacia su dios y le susurró unas palabras al oído, hasta que finalmente asintió y alzó la mano derecha en señal de cese de hostigamiento.  
—Está bien, ya dejo de meterme con ella— accedió Poseidón—, pero sólo si me decís qué narices ha sucedido con el cuarto caballero que debería haber venido, ya que ayer no sabíais nada.

Los dos hombres de Atenea se miraron confusos y volvieron la cabeza hacia la deidad.  
—Pero si es que no sabemos nada. Ni ayer ni hoy— respondió Milo—; como comprenderá, estando en una cárcel es difícil enterarse de algo.  
—Sin embargo tú apuntaste a Tethys que podrían ser Saga y Kanon los responsables de este problema, ¿no es cierto?  
El griego resopló y se rascó la cabeza aún más confundido.  
—A ver…sí y no— masculló inquieto—; me imagino que habrán sido ellos porque usted se lo pidió expresamente a los dos.  
—¿Y no sabes nada más?— preguntó el dios, ansioso por saber qué había pasado.  
Al negar con la cabeza, Poseidón resopló y se echó hacia atrás en su trono, mesándose la sien izquierda en señal de agotamiento.  
—Pero— dejó caer el caballero de Escorpio, esbozando media sonrisa—, podría ayudarle a conseguir esa información a cambio de algo.  
Tanto Deathmask como Shaina miraron a su compañero con perplejidad.  
—Te escucho— soltó el dios, inclinándose de nuevo hacia delante.  
Milo sonrió abiertamente al saber que había captado la atención del dios de los mares y prosiguió hablando.  
—Soy amigo personal de los gemelos, así que no me costará sacarles la causa por la cual no ha venido un cuarto caballero. Pero a cambio de esa información, quiero salir de la cárcel de cabo Sunión.  
Tethys frunció el ceño en señal de desacuerdo pero su dios parecía estar de acuerdo con el trato que le ofrecía el griego.  
—Muy bien— dijo Poseidón—, información sobre los Repetidos a cambio de tu libertad. Ahora quiero que os marchéis y vayáis con Krishna a realizar la tarea que le he encomendado. ¡Largo todos de mi templo!— gritó el dios, dando un golpe seco con su tridente.

Una vez fuera del templo, Milo se percató del malestar de la nereida, quien arrastraba de mala gana a los tres guerreros hacia el pilar del océano Índico, siguiendo los pasos del general.  
—No te enfades conmigo— pidió el griego a la danesa—, sé que en el fondo adoras a mis amigos y te aseguro que no les voy a traicionar.  
—¿Ah sí?— respondió sin ganas la nereida—. Pues no lo parece…  
Para asegurarse de que ni Shaina ni Deathmask le escuchaban, el griego se acercó al oído de la rubia.  
—Esta noche ven a la celda y te explico el plan—le dio tiempo a susurrar, antes de sentir un tirón desde atrás que casi le hizo tropezar.  
Shaina había tirado de la cuerda al percibir que los dos jóvenes estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro.  
—¿Qué cuchicheas con esa?— preguntó secamente la amazona de Ofiuco.  
—¿Estaban cuchicheando? ¿Qué pasa, quieres levantarle la novia a Kanon?— preguntó Deathmask sin poder aguantar la risa—. Por eso les vas a vender a Poseidón, así tendrás vía libre para zumbarte a la rubia…  
Milo enrojeció súbitamente y mandó callar a ambos.  
—Dejad de decir tonterías. Y no cuchicheaba nada, no inventes. Estaba hablando conmigo mismo— respondió el griego de mala gana.  
Alzando una ceja de incredulidad, la amazona de Ofiuco prosiguió andando, pero esta vez se dirigió a su compatriota.  
—Estos dos traman algo— susurró ella al caballero de Cáncer, quien asintió divertido ante la escena—; y tarde o temprano me enteraré de qué…  
—Shaina, ¿qué cuchicheas?— dijo Milo al oírla.  
—¿A ti qué te importa?  
—¿A que jode?— replicó el caballero de Escorpio haciéndole burla mientras seguía adelante, dejando escapar una risa.  
—¡Te odio!— exclamó la amazona.  
—Lo sé y me importa un pimiento que me odies. El problema es para ti.  
Deathmask se quedó unos minutos pensativo riéndose por lo bajo, hasta que su compañera le dio un tirón.  
—¿Y tú de qué te ríes tontaina?—espetó rabiosa la amazona.  
Sin poder dejar de reír, el siciliano a duras penas seguía el paso de la comitiva.  
—L'amore…

Y al fin, llegaron frente al pilar del océano Índico, donde Tethys pasó la cuerda al general Krishna, quien se encargaría de ellos a partir de entonces.


	3. Un paseo por las ruinas y

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, espero que os esté gustando. Recibo varios mensajes, siento la tardanza en responder pero como ya dije, internet aquí va extremadamente lento.**_

 _ **Beauty: Gracias por leer esta segunda parte y por dejar un comentario. ¡Espero que te guste la historia! xD me pides demasiado. Shaina está siempre enfadada y al estar así, provoca animadversión entre sus camaradas, que también se aprovechan de su mecha corta y no dudan en hacerla de rabiar para su propio deleite. Además, tras este fic, ella será la protagonista de la saga cómica, de hecho ya tengo escritos varios capítulos, pero hasta que no finalice este, no diré nada ;)**_

 _ **SSLove: Sí, Deathmask donde pueda meter cizaña va a aprovechar como un loco XD ¡Gracias por el comentario y por seguir leyendo!**_

 _ **Quiero recalcar que la idea sobre el nuevo inquilino me la proporcionó La Luz de Orion. Así que, muchas gracias de antemano :) Cuando terminé la otra historia tenía dos posibles inquilinos, bien uno u otro de los que tenía en mente, entre los que figuraba el que me dijiste. Y como me dio la pista sobre uno de los posibles, me lancé a por él. Ya sabréis al final de quién se trata. Así que reitero mi agradecimiento por hacerme decantar por un lado finalmente.**_

 _ **¡Gracias a todos los que seguís la historia o la marcáis como favorita!**_

* * *

 **3 Un paseo por las ruinas y un nuevo caballero**

Los tres guerreros andaban enfrascados en una cruce de insultos y frases malintencionadas cuando llegaron al pilar del océano Índico.  
Tethys pasó a Krishna el cabo de la cuerda y se marchó de allí sin decir nada, sólo sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de negación.  
—No sé si estos serán peores que los Repetidos y el Wyvern…—musitó inquieta por la algarabía que producían.

Pero el general del Índico no parecía inmutarse ante este hecho. Es más, permanecía muy tranquilo observando la refriega entre los tres, que ignoraban su presencia. Por ello, Krishna se dirigió hacia la base del pilar y se sentó a meditar tranquilamente, esperando que en algún momento sus esclavos decidieran terminar la bronca y poder iniciar el asunto que tenía entre manos para ellos.

Lejos de callarse, Deathmask ahora amenazaba a Milo, mientras que Shaina chillaba que estaba harta de los dos y que por ella podían irse a tomar por culo, mientras trataba en vano de desatarse la cuerda.

En un momento dado, el caballero de Escorpio giró la cabeza y vio al general sentado e inmediatamente se calló. Como el griego no contestaba a sus insultos, Deathmask echó un vistazo donde miraba su compañero y le imitó. Pero como la amazona no dejaba de insultarles a los dos, ambos tuvieron que sujetarla para que mirara en la misma dirección que ellos, y finalmente también se calló.

Sólo se escuchaba el ruido del agua sobre sus cabezas. Nada más. No corría el aire en aquel lugar. Los tres decidieron alinearse frente al general y aguardar a que dejara de meditar.

Una vez que pasaron cinco minutos de silencio total y justo cuando el caballero de Cáncer empezaba a mostrar signos de inquietud, Krishna abrió los ojos.  
—Vuestra algarabía cierra mis chakras y eso me inquieta— dijo suavemente—. Es indispensable que mientras estéis conmigo habléis lo menos posible, porque si no, os espera una desagradable sorpresa.

Los tres guerreros asintieron y pidieron perdón por su actitud. El general miró hacia el techo acuático y musitó unos versos en sánscrito, cerrando de nuevo los ojos. Su cuerpo comenzó a emitir una luz que viraba de color a medida que unos círculos aparecían delante de él, desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

—Eso deben ser los famosos chakras— susurró Deathmask divertido—, parece un árbol de Navidad, con tanta lucecita.  
Milo se mordió la lengua para evitar reírse, pero Shaina metió un codazo a su compatriota.  
—No seas maleducado, pedazo de imbécil— susurró ella.  
—¿A quién llamas imbécil, idiota?—respondió Deathmask, elevando la voz.  
—Calláos los dos y dejarle meditar, que nos la vamos a cargar— cortó el griego, al ver que los chakras de Krishna titilaban de mala manera.  
—¿Y por qué medita?— preguntó el caballero de Cáncer—. Hace igual que Shaka, se sienta, se pone a meditar y realmente lo que hace es echar cabezadas.

El general abrió los ojos súbitamente, ya cabreado.  
—No soy como Shaka, él es budista y yo soy hinduista. No es lo mismo.  
—¿Ah no?— prosiguió el italiano—. ¿Y en qué se diferencian?  
—El budismo se considera un estilo de vida, no una religión, porque el mismo Buda dijo que no hay que perseguir dioses, sería una contradicción— dijo Milo—, sin embargo el hinduismo sí es considerada una religión politeísta. Que por cierto, no te recomiendo que te manden al templo de la diosa Kali…  
—¿Tú has estado en la India?— preguntó Shaina sorprendida—. ¿Por qué regresaste?  
—Regresé porque sabía que me echabas de menos— respondió Milo, dándole un capirotazo a la amazona en la nariz—, eres incapaz de pasar un solo día sin darme la brasa.  
—¡Eso no es verdad!— rebatió ella—. ¡Eres tú quien me persigue para joderme la existencia!  
—¿Yo? Ni en tus mejores sueños te persigo, eres tú quien llama de madrugada a mi templo solo para verme.  
—¿¡Que qué!?¡Pero serás creído!¡Jamás he llamado a tu templo de madrugada, y mucho menos para verte!  
—¿En serio hizo eso?— preguntó Deathmask, quien se estaba encontrando con una situación muy jugosa para él—. Uy Shaina, que se te ve el plumero.  
—¡Que no es verdad!—gritó enfurecida y completamente roja—. ¡Nunca le he llamado de madrugada! ¡Sólo reclamaba lo que era mío por derecho propio!  
—Entonces admites que sí le has llamado— prosiguió su compatriota con una sonrisa malévola.  
De repente los tres guerreros sintieron que no podían emitir ningún sonido. Por más que la italiana trataba de gritar, de su garganta no salía nada. Asustada, se llevó la mano a la garganta pero sintió que el caballero de Cáncer la tocaba para que mirara en la dirección de Krishna.

El aura del general marino refulgía en diferentes colores hasta que hubo un estallido y se apagó. Dejó de meditar y se incorporó del sitio, agarrando su lanza.  
—Como no había manera de que os mantuvieseis en silencio, he decidido paralizar vuestras cuerdas vocales. Ahora mismo no podéis hablar— musitó sin variar la expresión serena del rostro—. Bien, la tarea que tenemos para hoy es visitar las ruinas del extinto continente de Lemuria, en busca del tan preciado oricalco. Hace milenios, existía un continente al sur de la India, que abarcaba buena parte del océano Índico y llegaba hasta el Pacífico. En él, habitaban los lemurianos, de los que ya conocéis algunos hombres de esa raza, porque están en vuestras filas. Ignoro si Shion os ha contado algo, pero antiguamente, los lemurianos eran una raza especialmente hábil en la fabricación de utensilios de guerra. Muchos de ellos trabajaron a las órdenes de Hefesto y de él aprendieron numerosos procedimientos para la fabricación de armaduras, armas, escudos y demás parafernalia. Tenían la obligación de servir a todos los dioses por igual, otorgando a los ejércitos de la equipación adecuada y su reparación en el caso de que así se necesitara, empleando diversos materiales. Así, estaban los lemurianos que se encargaban del ejército de Atenea, utilizando polvo de estrellas para realizar las armaduras; los lemurianos que se encargaban del ejército de Hades, quienes utilizaban fuego fatuo para labrarlas; los del dios Pan, que utilizaban madera sólo obtenible en el jardín de las Hespérides, o a nuestro dios Poseidón, cuya composición principal es el oricalco.  
Debido a las frecuentes peleas entre los dioses, los propios lemurianos comenzaron a pelearse entre ellos para servir a las deidades con armas aún más sofisticadas, perdiendo la neutralidad que se les exigía. Como castigo por faltar a ese cumplimiento y viendo que esto pondría en serio peligro a la humanidad, Zeus acordó junto a Hades y Poseidón terminar con el continente, y ordenó que fuera eliminado sin más dilación, ahogando a sus habitantes.  
Sin embargo, el dios Hefesto que les tenía gran estima, pudo salvar con la ayuda de Atenea a muchos de los lemurianos, quienes fueron recolocados por diversas partes del mundo. Tengo entendido que tanto Shion, Mu y Kiki son descendientes de lemurianos que fueron enviados al Tíbet y cuyo asentamiento en aquellos helados parajes del Himalaya prosperó durante las siguientes centurias, aunque a día de hoy queden pocos.

Milo alzó la mano impaciente para poder hablar. Krishna le miró y alzó una mano, devolviéndole la movilidad a sus cuerdas vocales.  
—¿Sí?  
Tras un breve carraspeo para asegurarse de que se movían de nuevo, el griego cruzó los brazos.  
—Pero si Poseidón formó parte de la destrucción de Lemuria, ¿cómo es que sabiendo que aún hay lemurianos supervivientes, Zeus no hizo nada al respecto? Quiero decir, ordenó exterminar la raza, pero aún hay gente sin cejas pululando por el mundo.  
Krishna asintió ante la pregunta y sonrió.  
—Y tengo entendido, según me relató Poseidón, que se montó un cirio al saber que Atenea y Hefesto habían socorrido a muchos de ellos. Pero entre los lemurianos rescatados, ninguno era capaz de fabricar utensilios de guerra, ya que los maestros perecieron. Los que quedaron vivos o bien no se dedicaban a la fabricación, o bien eran aprendices que no tenían los conocimientos necesarios para fabricar un arma desde cero, es decir, desde el diseño. Sólo podían reparar. Y de hecho, tienes el ejemplo de tu compañero Mu, que es capaz de reparar una armadura hecha trizas, pero no puede fabricar un arma nueva. Y si fuera capaz y lo hiciera, Zeus se enteraría y acabaría con él inmediatamente.  
Ahora Deathmask pedía intervenir, alzando la mano, permiso que le fue concedido a pesar de las reticencias del general.  
—Osea, que si Mu por ejemplo, me hace una espada especialmente diseñada para Cáncer, con polvo estelar y la demás mierda que emplee para hacer armaduras, sería ejecutado. Pero si rompen una hombrera de mi armadura y le pido que me la repare, no pasa nada.  
—Así es— aclaró Krishna.  
—¿Y si me repara la armadura y le da otra forma, eso también se considera fabricación desde cero?— preguntó de nuevo el siciliano.  
—Muchas preguntas haces— murmuró el caballero de Escorpio—. Espero que no estés planeando algo, que te conozco…  
El general de Crísaor también se quedó perplejo ante tanta pregunta, pero finalmente respondió.  
—No, no le pasaría nada. Se trataría de una reparación, aunque cambie de forma. Seguiría siendo una reparación realizada a la armadura de Cáncer. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

Shaina llevaba un buen rato con el brazo en alto, pidiendo permiso para hablar.  
—Todo este rollo sobre los lemurianos es muy instructivo pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con la misión de hoy?  
—Pues tiene que ver por lo que dije al principio, ya que tenemos que ir a sacar oricalco de las ruinas submarinas de Lemuria. Lo necesitamos como base para reparar nuestras armaduras y nos estamos quedando sin existencias gracias a que los anteriores inquilinos no han devuelto los pedazos que les prestamos para que pudieran respirar bajo el agua…

 _[Templo de Poseidón]_  
—Tethys— llamó el dios a la nareida—, Tethys querida, ven un momento.  
La rubia se acercó a Poseidón y realizó una reverencia.  
—¿Qué desea mi señor?  
—Ni los Repetidos ni Radanabis han devuelto los trozos de oricalco que les dejamos para poder bucear, ¿cierto?  
—No mi señor— respondió la danesa—. Y se llamaba Radamanthys…  
Poseidón jugueteaba con la cinta de su tridente e inspiró profundamente.  
—Muy bien. Pues quiero que vayas en busca de los Repetidos y que te los devuelvan, so pena de regresar a cabo Sunión si no obedecen— dijo esbozando una sonrisa malévola—. Aunque haya enviado a Krishna a por más, no saben que una de las cláusulas de este reino es que aquel que posea oricalco debe hacerme un servicio como pago por su utilización, con lo cual…  
Tethys se llevó una mano a la boca aguantando la risa.  
—…significa que quien tenga el oricalco, tendrá que venir a cabo Sunión— terminó de completar la frase la joven.  
Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el dios conminó a la nereida a ir en busca de los pedazos del oricalco faltante.

 _[Océano Índico, cerca de la isla de Sri Lanka, antigua Ceylan]  
_ Tres hombres y una mujer flotaban en las aguas en mitad del Índico, donde habían llegado desde el pilar del reino submarino de Poseidón. Dos figuras discutían acaloradamente.  
—Que cojas el trozo de oricalco de una vez.  
Krishna había insistido a que Shaina cogiera su pedazo de oricalco, pero la muchacha se negaba constantemente.  
—No me he ahogado cuando la rubia tonta nos arrastró y tampoco me he ahogado cuando nos has traído, con lo cual, paso de esa mierda— espetó la amazona de Ofiuco.  
—Eso es porque ibas con nosotros y podemos ayudaros a no ahogaros, pero si váis sueltos, es imprescindible que llevéis el mineral— volvió a repetir el hombre, empezando enfadarse.  
—Mira, vuelve a parecer la bombilla de un árbol de Navidad— señaló Deathmask a su compañero, aguantando la risa—. Shaina es especialista en sacarle los colores a cualquiera.  
Aguantando las ganas de trinchar a la muchacha, el general de Crísaor dejó escapar unas palabras malsonantes y agarró a la chica por la cintura.  
—Entonces tendrás que venir a bucear junto a mí, porque en el momento en que nos sumerjamos y te sueltes, te vas a ahogar. Así que tú misma.  
—Vaya con el Krishna este— dijo el caballero de Cáncer, al ver el gesto—, no duda en arrimarse a la moza.  
Pero la joven comenzó a gritar y a empujar al general marino, chapoteando alrededor con furia, sin percatarse de que se había soltado y se hundía en el agua.  
Rápidamente, Milo agarró del brazo a la joven y la sacó a flote.  
—¡Pero mira que eres tonta y cría!— bufó él enfadado—. ¡Ya vale de patalear, no sabes nadar, así que o llevas el oricalco encima o te lo hago tragar!  
—¡Que no soy una niña!— respondió irritada la amazona, momento en el cual el griego aprovechó que ella tenía la boca abierta y le introdujo el trozo de oricalco. Al no esperárselo, Shaina se lo tragó, llevándose las manos al cuello.  
Krishna y Deathmask miraron con temor a la joven, quien finalmente sintió que el mineral llegaba a su estómago.  
—¡¿Pero serás cabrón, hijo de puta que me has hecho tragar un cacho de piedra?!— vociferó la muchacha  
—Venga, ya tiene el oricalco dentro hasta que su cuerpo decida expulsarlo— dijo el caballero de Escorpio—, digo yo que también funcionará así, ¿no?— preguntó al general marino, quien estaba sorprendido por aquello y musitó un "supongo que sí".

Como la zona a investigar era bastante extensa, Krishna marcó una serie de lugares en los que se suponía que había reservas del tan preciado mineral.  
—Tened cuidado, el efecto del oricalco es de una hora aproximadamente— avisó el general—, además, recordad que visitamos ruinas y restos que pueden haceros daño, especialmente en la zona de los talleres. Ojo por donde os metéis, porque como se os quede un brazo o una pierna enganchados, tendremos un problema.  
Con estas advertencias, el grupo se dividió, pero como la amazona de Ofiuco no sabía nadar ni buceaba bien, decidieron que uno de los tres fuera con ella. El turno le tocó a su compatriota, por lo que se zambulleron y Deathmask agarró del tobillo a la muchacha arrastrándola al fondo marino.

Krishna no tardó en encontrar un pedazo de oricalco bastante grande, por lo que avisó a Milo para que le echara una mano y llevarlo a la superficie. El caballero de Escorpio no encontró nada interesante, salvo una especie de peine nacarado. Lo guardó entre sus ropas y prefirió no decir nada de aquel hallazgo. Al subir a flote junto con el general marino, los dos estuvieron aguardando un tiempo prudencial.  
—Deberían subir ya— manifestó el general de Crísaor—, si no se dan prisa, el efecto del oricalco desaparecerá y no podrán respirar bajo el agua.

Milo metió la cabeza dentro del agua y observó a su alrededor, pero no había rastro ni señales de sus compañeros. Cada vez más preocupado, el griego decidió que se sumergiría de nuevo para buscarles.  
—¡Pero Milo!— dijo Krishna—¡No te va a dar tiempo!  
Haciendo caso omiso, el caballero de Escorpio buceó en busca de sus compañeros, hasta que al fin divisó a los dos. La amazona tenía uno de sus tacones enganchado a una especie de garfio cerrado y Deathmask trataba de deshacer las cintas para liberar a su compañera, mientras que Shaina tiraba de su pierna. Al acercarse, sintió que ya no podía respirar con normalidad y que la presión del agua comenzaba a hacerse patente.  
Observó que la joven amazona se llevaba la mano al cuello en señal de ahogo y quedaba finalmente lánguida a merced de las corrientes. El griego sacó fuerzas para llegar hasta ambos y vio que Deathmask también comenzaba a quedarse sin oxígeno, puesto que en su desesperación, trataba de morder la cinta de los tacones de la muchacha.  
Sin tiempo que perder, Milo agarró a la amazona y tiró de ella con fuerza, liberándola finalmente. El caballero de Cáncer entonces empujó a sus dos compañeros hacia la superficie nadando todo lo rápido que podía.

Al subir a flote, los dos hombres tomaron aire y jadearon por todo el esfuerzo realizado. Sin embargo, Shaina no daba señales de volver en sí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Krishna apuró rápidamente hacia el reino de Poseidón.  
Una vez allí, tumbaron a la joven sobre el suelo.  
Tethys, quien se hallaba merodeando por los alrededores esperando su regreso, se acercó corriendo y al ver el panorama chasqueó la lengua.  
—Mira que se lo dije— dijo apartando a los tres hombre de alrededor de ella—, dejádmela a mi.  
Y antes de que dijeran nada, ella comenzó a realizar maniobras de reanimación a la amazona, que incluían la respiración boca a boca.

Al cabo de una serie de repeticiones, la italiana recobró al consciencia y se ladeó para vomitar todo el agua que le había entrado en los pulmones. Al terminar, sin poder evitarlo, también vació el contenido del estómago allí mismo, expulsando de su cuerpo el pedazo de oricalco.  
Una vez que se recobró de aquel mal trago, Shaina se puso furiosa.  
—¡Primero este imbécil me hace tragar el pedrusco ese, después rompéis mi zapato izquierdo y para finalizar va la rubia tonta y me besa!  
—¡No te he besado, te he salvado la vida, niña!— bufó airadamente la nereida, quien dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia el templo de Poseidón—. Encima de que la salvo de una muerte segura…la próxima vez dejo que te ahogues…  
Krishna agitó la cabeza disgustado.  
—Os lo avisé, cuidado donde ponéis las extremidades…pues como si nada. Shaina, has estado a punto de morir. ¿Qué demonios andabas haciendo para quedarte atrapada de esa manera?  
La italiana agachó la cabeza y suspiró.  
—Si todo iba bien, hasta que vi una cosa, ya al final, que me pareció oricalco y al ir a subir se me escurrió de las manos, cayendo a una zona oscura y fui tras él para recuperarlo. No lo encontré y realmente no me di cuenta de que me había quedado atrapada hasta que quise subir y no podía. Una de las cintas de mis tacones se había quedado enganchada a esa especie de garfio, por una rendija. Y no era capaz de volverlo a sacar. Le pedí ayuda a Deathmask pero él tampoco podía.  
Sus compañeros, agotados por el esfuerzo se miraron extrañados.  
—Al menos podrías agradecernos que te sacáramos del agua— manifestó Deathmask, bastante molesto—, en lugar de echarnos la bronca por romper tu zapato.  
—Y da gracias que has vomitado el oricalco, que la otra opción era que saliera por…— comenzó Milo, pero la amazona le miraba con verdadero rencor—…bueno, vale, pues nada, enfádate si quieres. Me da lo mismo.

El general marino suspiró y les conminó a seguirles hacia el templo de Poseidón. Nada más llegar, Tethys pasaba de largo ante ellos sin ni tan siquiera saludar, dejando a Deathmask con el "ciao, bella" en la boca.  
—Shaina, a ella le debes una buena disculpa— aconsejó Krishna—. Entrad por favor.

Una vez dentro del templo, el dios se hallaba en su trono y al ver las caras de agotamiento pidió explicaciones a su general, quien relató lo acontecido.  
Poseidón se quedó un rato pensando qué hacer.  
—En realidad, todos os habéis comportado adecuadamente, y habéis completado la misión con éxito. Sin embargo el comportamiento de la señorita, no ha sido muy ejemplar— dijo recolocándose en su trono—. Pero quiero saber una cosa, dime Shaina, ¿qué era aquello que encontraste y que te llamó la atención? Y no me digas que parecía oricalco, porque tengo la ligera impresión de que era algo mucho más importante.  
La joven se rascó la cabeza indecisa.  
—Pues…era un casco, señor— relató la joven—, parecido al que porta el Sumo Sacerdote de mi orden, pero tenía una especie de grabados y en lugar de un dragón, tenía una especie de penacho oscuro.  
Poseidón tragó saliva y se quedó unos instantes pensando y tamborileó los dedos sobre el reposabrazos. Se mordió el labio inferior.  
—Shaina, haremos una cosa. Esta noche no os castigo a ninguno, a pesar de que por tu culpa debería. Pero si mañana recuperas ese objeto, ya que eres la única que sabe dónde cayó, os levanto el castigo. ¿Hace?  
Sus dos compañeros miraron suplicantes a la amazona quien tosió un par de veces.  
—Me parece un trato justo. Aunque ahora me dejas con la intriga de saber qué tiene de especial ese casco— musitó inquisitiva ella.  
—Oh, es que ese casco perteneció a mi querida esposa Anfítrite, y a ella le hará mucha ilusión recuperarlo— dijo de sopetón, sin darle mucha importancia—. Pues bien, eso es todo. Ah, antes de nada, esta noche llegará el cuarto caballero. Acabo de ordenar a Tethys a ir a buscarlo. Y Shaina, irás con él a recuperar el yelmo. ¡Fuera todos de aquí! ¡A vuestra celda!— bramó golpeando el suelo con su tridente.

 _[Rodorio]_  
Tethys se dirigió al bar Atlantis, donde Anfítrite andaba limpiando cristales rotos y restos de bebidas esparcidos por el suelo.  
Los pies de la nereida se pegaban al suelo y caminaba asqueada por el estropicio causado.  
—Hola mi señora— saludó a Anfítrite, quien alzó la cabeza y retiró los cabellos verdes de su rostro.  
—Hola Tethys— respondió la esposa de Poseidón, acercándose a la muchacha y abrazándola—. ¿Te importaría echarme una mano en la limpieza?  
La rubia accedió de buena gana mientras se dirigía a por un cubo y una fregona.  
—¿Qué pasó para que quedara esto hecho una pocilga?— preguntó la nereida, mientras escurría el mocho.  
Anfítrite resopló y relató a la joven que la noche anterior habían estado varios espectros celebrando la liberación de uno de ellos. Ella les recriminó que armaran tanto escándalo y que ensuciaran tanto, pero el que parecía el líder de ellos, le entregó un pedazo de oricalco en señal de pago por todo.  
—Y yo acepté, claro— dijo la mujer apesadumbrada—, porque mi marido está obsesionado con el dichoso oricalco. Pero si llego a saber que me dejan el local hecho una porquería, le hubiera dicho que no. Que la que limpia soy yo…  
Tethys se sorprendió ante esto y preguntó por la descripción física del hombre que le dio el oricalco.  
—Era muy alto…tenía acento inglés pero hablaba griego fluidamente…era rubio y lo más curioso era que tenía una sola ceja. No paraba de beber whiskey— dijo Anfítrite—. Le he visto en otras ocasiones por aquí, es un buen cliente.  
—¡Radamanthys!— gritó la nereida feliz—. Osea, que él ha devuelto el oricalco…  
—Sí— asintió Anfítrite—, tómalo y llévaselo a mi marido sin falta.  
La muchacha recogió el pedazo que le entregó su señora y tras terminar de ayudarla a limpiar, salió del bar y corrió rauda hacia el Santuario.

No bien había dado la vuelta a la esquina del bar cuando se topó de frente con una persona. Al caer los dos, escuchó a alguien preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de quién tenía delante.  
—¡Seiya!— exclamó la rubia incorporándose—. Mira qué bien me vienes, ¿no sabrás por casualidad dónde están Saga y Kanon?  
El caballero de Pegaso asintió.  
—Están en el templo de Géminis durmiendo.  
—Pues tengo que ir a hablar con ellos— informó la nereida—. Es muy importante, ¿podrías ir a hablar con el Sumo Sacerdote para informarle de un asunto? Vengo de parte de mi señor Poseidón.  
—No sé yo si les hará mucha gracia que les despertemos— contestó el japonés rascándose la cabeza—, pero si vienes de parte de tu señor, entonces no hay más remedio. Ven conmigo.

Dicho esto, Tethys y Seiya se dirigieron al Santuario. Allí, la nereida fue recibida por Shion en su templo, quien estaba sentado en el trono y la joven le informó sobre la ausencia del cuarto caballero y del tema del oricalco.  
—¡Esos dos idiotas!— bramó el Patriarca enfurecido—. ¡Otra vez liándola parda, para no variar! ¡Aioros, ve inmediatamente a despertarles y que acudan ipso facto ante mi presencia! ¡Y emplea el método que más daño haga para despertarles!  
—Será todo un placer— soltó el caballero de Sagitario, realizando una reverencia antes de salir pitando.  
A los pocos minutos regresó empujando a los dos gemelos que estaban atados y amordazados. De una patada, Aioros los empujó ante Shion y les arrancó el pedazo de cinta aislante de los labios para que pudieran hablar. Al ver a Tethys, Kanon lanzó un beso a la nereida, quien torció la cabeza en disgusto.  
—¿Se puede saber por qué demonios no me dijisteis que Poseidón pedía un caballero más?— rugió el Patriarca—. No, no me lo digáis, porque supongo la respuesta. ¡Sois un desastre de caballeros! ¡Los dos!  
—Fue culpa de Kanon— dijo acusatoriamente Saga—. Él me lió para que no te informara.  
—¡La excusa de siempre!— siguió Shion enfurecido—. ¡Y si Kanon te dice que me mates para usurpar mi puesto y poder dominar el mundo, tú vas y le haces caso!  
Aioros, Seiya y Saga se cruzaron unas miradas de perplejidad, mientras que Kanon se mordía el labio inferior y procuraba no reírse. Tethys observaba con extrañeza la escena, sin saber muy bien de qué iba todo.  
—¿Y el oricalco?— preguntó Shion—. ¿Dónde están los trozos? Porque os voy a mandar a los dos de nuevo a cabo Sunión, como está mandado.  
—Eso no es posible— informó la nereida—, sólo hay sitio para uno más. ¿Quién de los dos tiene el oricalco?  
Esta vez fue Kanon.  
—Ah no, nosotros no lo tenemos. Esta vez fuimos sensatos y se lo dimos a quien sabíamos que lo cuidaría bien.  
Tanto la nereida como el Patriarca se pusieron lívidos.  
—¿Dónde está?¿Quién tiene los dos trozos que faltan?  
Los gemelos señalaron con la barbilla al caballero de Pegaso, quien sacó de un bolsillo los dos pedazos.  
Tethys se pasó la lengua por los labios y miró al Patriarca. Éste suspiró y maldijo a los hermanos.  
—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Seiya al ver la expresión de preocupación del Sumo Sacerdote y de la nereida.  
—Pasa que tienes que irte con ella a cabo Sunión— informó Shion—. Los humanos que posean oricalco pasan a formar parte del servicio de Poseidón. Estaba en la cláusula y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.  
El japonés también se puso blanco.  
—¿Y si simplemente le devuelvo esto a Tethys?— preguntó Seiya—. Él no sabe que yo lo tengo.  
—Lo siento Seiya— dijo la danesa—, una vez has tocado el oricalco, tienes que prestar un servicio a Poseidón para poder pagar su uso. Si yo le entrego el trozo a mi señor, descubrirá que ha sido usado y que no ha habido pago en compensación por su uso. Saga y Kanon ya pagaron su servicio y en cuanto pasó a tus manos, quedó grabada tu participación. Tienes que venir conmigo.  
Aioros palmeó al caballero de Pegaso en el hombro.  
—Es el fastidio de la letra pequeña, chaval— dijo apesadumbrado—. Pero al menos piensa que estarás con Deathmask y Milo, que cuidarán de ti.  
—Y Shaina, que también está allí— añadió la nereida.  
Entonces Seiya resopló angustiado.

 _[Celda de cabo Sunión]_

Deathmask rascaba la pared de la celda, marcándola con un palito.  
—Diario de bitácora, día uno. Hoy he tenido que…  
—Cállate centollo, que estoy pensando— chistó Milo desde su cama—, no estás navegando por lo tanto no puedes decir que escribes una bitácora.  
La respuesta del siciliano no se hizo esperar y golpeó el catre de su compañero, quien estuvo a punto de salir despedido de la misma.

Shaina bufó un par de insultos hacia sus compañeros y se acomodó sobre el colchón lo mejor que pudo.  
—Que sepáis los dos que en cuanto regresemos al Santuario, me tenéis que comprar un par de tacones nuevos— insistió la joven, mirando con pesadumbre el único que le quedaba.  
—¡Sí hombre!— manifestó Deathmask—. ¡De paso nos vamos contigo al centro comercial, te compramos ropa nueva y maquillaje!  
La amazona se mesó la barbilla y sonrió.  
—Pues mira, no es mala idea…pero lo que me preocupa ahora es quién vendrá— murmuró con cierta preocupación—. Espero que sea alguien sensato y que imponga algo de cordura aquí, porque si no…  
—Ni en sueños— espetó su compatriota—, si viene alguien es porque ha hecho enfurecer a Shion. Yo creo que vendrá Afrodita.  
Milo se asomó a la cama inferior.  
—¿Afrodita?— dijo incrédulo—. ¿Aquí, sin sus perfumes y sus cremas? Lo dudo. Una cosa es quién quieres que venga y otra quién va a venir. Por mi, que venga Aioria, y así aclaro un asunto pendiente con él— dijo haciendo crujir los nudillos.  
—Pues yo quiero que venga Marin, así no me siento tan sola rodeada de idiotas…como para que se una otro más— espetó la amazona.  
—Marin es una chica normal y sensata, dudo muchísimo que ella haga enfadar al Patriarca. No como otras— soltó el griego, remarcando la última palabra.  
—¿Ya empiezas?— bramó la italiana, incorporándose de su camastro—. ¿Ves como me buscas tú a mi?  
—Si te das por aludida, no es mi problema— respondió Milo, con media sonrisa.  
Como era habitual, ella amenazó al caballero de Escorpio y le invitó a seguir la discusión en tierra firme, pero antes de que ella fuera a subirse a la cama de Milo tras hacerle éste una peineta, escucharon la voz de Tethys llamándoles.

—Caballeros y amazona, tenéis un nuevo invitado—informó la rubia—. Ya puedes pasar— le dijo al misterioso nuevo inquilino.  
—Buenas noches— saludó el caballero de Pegaso, entrando en la celda.  
—¡Seiya!— gritaron a la vez Deathmask y Milo, incrédulos.  
Shaina se quedó completamente helada al verle.


	4. Vosotros al Ártico y nosotros al Índico

_**¡Buenas!**_

 _ **Mejor tarde que nunca, os traigo el cuarto capítulo de este fic.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a Raixander (when are you going to update ODD? Harassing moment xD), Victoria Nike (a ver si dentro de un par de semanas termino lo que tengo para ti ^^), Mary Yuet, Artemiss90, Dark Jacky, , Kimi-Sousuke (¡espero actualización del fic que me mandaste!), Narcys (merci beacoup pour le fav dans ma fic!), PaolaAcuario12, Patzylin-Donno, Sasshura, Jessy Potter, Kaito Hatake Uchiha y Lule de Zodiak por marcar como favorita o seguir esta historia. Espero que os siga gustando.**_

 _ **SSLove: ajjajajaa una clase de historia XD Lo que encontró Milo…es y no es importante. Ya se verá más adelante. Shaina se merecía la pedrada, aunque yo se la hubiera tirado a la cabeza, por insoportable. Y sí, Seiya sí. Es el único que puede poner a la amazona en su sitio, debido a su estatus de "ser el enamorado" de Shaina, y ella hará todo lo que él le pida, para bien o para mal. ¡Gracias por el comentario y por seguir leyendo!**_

 _ **Beauty: Al fin te hiciste una cuenta, así que a partir de ahora te responderé por privado, pero de nuevo gracias por dejar comentario.**_

* * *

 **4\. Vosotros al Ártico y nosotros al Índico**

—¿No me saludas?— preguntó Seiya, al ver que Shaina no había respondido. Ella permaneció estática sin poder reaccionar.  
—¿El niño perfecto aquí?— preguntó Deathmask echando una risotada—. ¿Qué has hecho para hacer enfadar a Shion muchacho?  
—Eh Seiya, tu cama es la que está debajo de la de Shaina— informó Milo, bajando de su camastro y alborotando el pelo del japonés—, bienvenido a nuestra humilde morada.

El caballero de Pegaso suspiró y relató lo ocurrido con el oricalco. Shaina escuchaba la historia pero seguía sin acercarse a Seiya.  
—¿Habéis cenado ya?— preguntó el chaval—. Porque Saga y Kanon me aconsejaron llenarme bien de comida antes de venir— dijo riéndose mientras se frotaba la tripa. Los tres hombres mantenían una charla animada y especularon un poco sobre lo que acontecería en los días venideros.  
Sin embargo, a pesar de que trataron de que la amazona se uniera a la conversación, ella se disculpó con ellos y se subió a su cama, dándose la vuelta y colocándose de cara a la pared, en posición fetal.

Al cabo de una hora, los tres caballeros decidieron que era hora de dormir algo y cada uno voló a su propio camastro.

Tanto Seiya como Deathmask enseguida conciliaron el sueño. Pero Milo era incapaz de dormir con tanto ronquido y permaneció despierto, mirando al techo. Al escuchar a Shaina removerse en su cama, giró la cabeza y observó entre las sombras a la joven. La escuchó sobarse la nariz y suspirar, por lo que el griego dedujo que estaba llorando.  
—Qué putada que haya venido él, ¿no?— susurró Milo—. Y lo tienes debajo, aunque seguro que preferirías ser tú la que estuviera en esa posición.  
—Vete a la mierda— respondió la amazona.  
El griego dejó escapar una breve risa, pero comprendió que quizás se había pasado un poco.  
—Shaina, si quieres te pasas a dormir a mi cama y yo me voy a la tuya. No tengo ningún problema.  
Se hizo el silencio.  
—¿Por qué querría cambiarme de cama?— musitó ella, sorbiendo la nariz.  
—Porque estarás incómoda, algo normal en tu situación.  
De nuevo el silencio.  
—¿Y cuál es mi situación, si puede saberse, listo?— ahora su voz adquiría de nuevo el tono agresivo habitual en ella.  
—El de una chica que está enamorada de un chico que no la ama y para más jodienda está enamorado de la jefa de ambos. Una situación un tanto complicada.  
Shaina dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro.  
—Pues esa relación está abocada al fracaso— respondió ella con dureza—. Ella es una diosa, y tiene unos objetivos en la vida que están fuera del alcance de cualquier ser humano. Tiene muchas reuniones y va y viene constantemente de Japón a Grecia. No tiene tiempo para relaciones. Seiya pronto lo entenderá.  
—¿Qué tiene que entender, según tú?— preguntó Milo, inquieto.  
—Pues que yo puedo ofrecerle una seguridad que Saori no puede por su condición.  
El caballero de Escorpio sacudió la cabeza y se dio media vuelta en su cama.  
—Si eso es lo que quieres creer, adelante— dijo él—, pero no hagas tonterías como de costumbre. Saori es Atenea y le debes fidelidad y respeto. Ni se te ocurra mancillar su nombre, ¿de acuerdo?  
Shaina se quedó callada unos instantes.  
—No es eso lo que quiero ni deseo, no te equivoques.  
—Más te vale— respondió él—. Más te vale…

El caballero de Escorpio se dio media vuelta en el catre preparándose para dormir de nuevo, pero fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño.  
Así que, como la noche anterior, se deslizó de la cama y se sentó frente a la puerta de la celda, mirando al mar.  
Al sentir las aguas agitarse suavemente, prestó atención y emergió la figura de Tethys, quien se acercó sigilosa. Milo sonrió al verla.  
—¿Has venido a liberarme?— preguntó con sorna, sabiendo que la respuesta sería negativa, tal y como confirmó al ver a la rubia agitar la cabeza.  
—Si pudiera lo haría, pero ya ves que ahora tenemos una baza a nuestro favor— susurró ella, señalando el catre donde dormía Seiya.  
El griego se extrañó y preguntó que qué tenía que ver.  
—Hablé con Kanon y Saga cuando me preguntaste por la razón de la ausencia de un cuarto caballero— dijo guiñándole un ojo—. Estuve charlando con ellos sobre la manera de putear a Shaina…y me dieron información valiosa sobre Seiya. A cambio, les informé sobre una particularidad del oricalco y voilà! Ellos hicieron el resto.  
—Entonces, ¿Seiya está aquí por vuestra culpa?— musitó el caballero de Escorpio—. ¿Le entregaron el oricalco a propósito?  
—Exacto— asintió la nereida—. Shaina se desequilibra con su presencia, porque sigue enamorada de él. Y la única manera de que él viniera a cabo Sunión era gracias a la cláusula del oricalco.  
Milo miró hacia abajo, aguantando la risa.  
—Sí, la famosa cláusula de servicio— dijo divertido—. Me da lástima Seiya, porque va a sufrirla, pero al menos así, tanto Deathmask como yo nos libramos un poco de su influencia. Aparte, mañana se van juntos a bucear en busca del casco ese que encontró.  
—Ya me contó Krishna— replicó la joven—. Mañana os toca ir al océano Ártico con Isaak a vosotros dos.  
—Qué ilusión, a pasar frío…— murmuró disgustado Milo—, pero bueno, podré fastidiar un rato al ex alumno de Camus. Me voy a divertir sonsacándole la parte oscura de la vida del francés en Siberia…  
Como ya despuntaba el alba, la danesa consideró que era hora de marcharse, por lo que el griego regresó a su cama para dormir algo hasta que Isaak y Krishna subieran a recogerles.

Tal como estaba dispuesto, los dos generales subieron hasta la cárcel, pero los cuatro moradores estaban completamente dormidos.  
—Este es mi momento—murmuró el general del Kraken frotándose las manos—. Podré vengarme de todas las veces que Milo me despertaba con bromas pesadas cuando venía a incordiarnos a Siberia…  
Krishna alzó las cejas con cara de incredulidad, abriendo la celda para que su compañero entrara.  
El finés entró de puntillas y buscó al caballero de Escorpio, quien dormitaba plácidamente sobre el camastro que estaba encima del de Deathmask. Se subió a la escalera y justo cuando fue a abalanzarse sobre el griego, se quedó paralizado.  
—Niño que te conozco desde que tenías cinco años—murmuró el caballero de Escorpio mirando fijamente al general marino—. Jamás podrás vengarte, soy más mayor y listo que tú.  
Isaak pidió que por favor dejara de aplicarle restricción, por lo que el griego cedió y el finés cayó a plomo sobre el suelo de la celda.

Del estruendo, el resto de habitantes de la celda se despertaron sobresaltados.  
Al incorporarse de golpe, Seiya se golpeó la cabeza con el camastro de encima, donde Shaina se restregaba los ojos desconcertada. Deathmask, al ver al Kraken tirado en el suelo comenzó a reírse de su desgracia.  
Antes de que se armara un escándalo entre los dos caballeros de oro y el general marino, Krishna impuso silencio.  
—Venga, que tenemos que irnos todos cuanto antes, que hay mucho trabajo que hacer— dijo arrastrando consigo a su compañero, quien gruñía maldiciones hacia Deathmask y Milo, que no paraban de reírse.

Al descender al reino submarino, los dos generales indicaron con quién debía irse cada pareja.  
—Seiya y Shaina, vendréis conmigo— dijo Krishna señalando el pilar del océano Índico—. Y vosotros dos con Isaak al océano Ártico.

La amazona sentía que su rostro se ruborizaba rápidamente al conocer que pasaría el día entero con su amado caballero de Pegaso, pero al sentir que Milo la observaba, gruñó una maldición y se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía al general de Crisaor.

Una vez los tres a solas, Krishna informó al caballero de Pegaso sobre la misión.  
—Es muy importante que me digas exactamente dónde cayó el casco— pidió el general a la amazona—, para poder ir a buscarlo. No quiero andar metiéndome en zonas que puedan ser peligrosas para vosotros. Con el percance de ayer tuve suficiente.  
El japonés asintió y miró a su compañera, que permanecía atenta y sorpresivamente callada.  
—Bueno pues, cuando quieras— dijo Seiya retirando los brazos de detrás de la nuca—, ya tenemos los dos el oricalco y solo nos falta ir al sitio ese.  
Krishna miró a la mujer y frunció el ceño.  
—Si tienes algo que objetar dilo ya, no quiero discusiones cuando estemos allí— advirtió el general. Y sería mejor que llevaras algo de calzado.  
—¿Con qué zapatos? Si me he quedado sin uno de ellos gracias a los idiotas de Cáncer y Escorpio— cortó tajantemente ella.

El caballero de Pegaso y el general observaron los pies descalzos de la joven y a continuación se miraron extrañados.  
—No te preocupes Shaina— dijo el japonés—, yo te cargo en brazos. Luego preguntaremos si pueden conseguirte calzado mientras estés por aquí.  
La amazona de Ofiuco esbozó una enorme sonrisa tras la máscara plateada.  
—¿En serio harías eso por mi?— preguntó ilusionada, y se lanzó a los brazos de Seiya—. Es un alivio tener a alguien tan amable como tú aquí. Y no esos dos cerdos…  
El japonés tragó saliva y simplemente sonrió y mesó los cabellos de su amiga.  
Krishna alzó las cejas incrédulo y decidió que lo mejor sería partir cuanto antes.

Mientras tanto, los otros tres hombres se dirigían hacia el pilar del océano Ártico.  
—¿Dónde está el llorica de Hyoga? — preguntó Isaak con cierto sarcasmo—. Esperaba que fuera él y no Seiya quien viniera…  
—Pues está en el Santuario— informó Milo—, que vino a hacer unas gestiones o no sé qué rollos, y lleva ya con Camus cerca de un mes. ¿Y tú qué?¿Cómo te va por aquí? Hace meses que no te huelo.  
Isaak chasqueó la lengua.  
—Pues ya ves, Poseidón que anda en plena cruzada personal contra los balleneros y me manda sabotear los barcos o dirigir a las ballenas a otros lugares lejos— dijo rascándose la barbilla—. Pero dentro de lo que cabe estoy bien, la semana que viene tengo un permiso de quince días, así que me iré a la Polinesia, que estoy hasta las narices de tanto frío.  
—¿No vas a ir a ver a Camus antes?— preguntó Milo, mientras Deathmask buscaba por doquier a Tethys.  
—¿Ya me echa de menos mi querido maestro que vive a quince minutos de aquí y no se digna a visitarme?— respondió burlonamente Isaak, al llegar al pilar.  
Milo sonrió de medio lado y sacudió la cabeza.  
—Se enfrasca con los libros y no sale de su aturdimiento— indicó el caballero de Escorpio—. Si ya se lo he dicho muchas veces que vaya a verte, siempre dice que sí y luego sigue leyendo. Me ignora.  
Isaak resopló con cierto enfado.  
—¿Ves? Siempre igual— dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Para la nenaza de Hyoga siempre tiene tiempo, y ese pasa más tiempo en Siberia que en el Santuario. Y a mi, que vivo a tiro piedra, me tiene aparcado. Tengo suerte si me lo cruzo en Rodorio y que me salude, que la última vez que le vi, ni eso. Pasó de largo. Pero siempre Hyoga fue su ojito derecho…maldito ruso robamaestros…yo estaba antes que él, ¿sabes? Y le tuvieron que meter a él…yo ahora sería el caballero de Cisne y futuro caballero de oro de Acuario si no…  
Al ver que el chaval comenzaba a desvariar de mala manera, Milo aplacó sus rencores rápidamente dirigiendo la conversación hacia la misión que debían realizar.

Isaak carraspeó y regresó a su estado natural.  
—Lo siento, es que me entra una mala ostia cada vez que recuerdo mi pasado— y dio una palmada al aire—. Bien, odios aparte, hoy tenemos que, como dije antes, ir al océano Ártico a proteger a un grupo de ballenas de Minke común que están siendo acosadas por un ballenero. Según mi informe, es de Japón. Dicen que son científicos y no comerciantes de carne de ballena, por lo que tenemos que enterarnos de si son o no son científicos. Y una vez sepamos con seguridad que son comerciantes, entonces hay que boicotearles.  
—Estupendo, seremos ecolojetas de Pisverde— resopló con desgana Deathmask.  
Así pues, los tres hombres se dirigieron al océano Ártico.

 _[Océano Ártico]_  
Al llegar al océano Ártico, Isaak salió a la superficie y señaló una extensión de hielo, subiéndose rápidamente seguido de los otros dos.  
—Qué…frío…hace…— murmuró el siciliano, castañeteando los dientes—¿Vamos….a…tardar…mucho?  
Isaak contemplaba los alrededores, buscando una señal con una máquina.  
—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Milo intrigado.  
—Es un localizador de ballenas— contestó moviendo el aparato a medida que daba zancadas sobre el hielo—. Muchas de estas ballenas están marcadas con dispositivos para localizarlas. Si pita el aparato, es que hay alguna cerca. ¡Mira!— dijo entusiasmado al escuchar el sonido crepitante—. ¡Hay ballenas cerca!  
Sin decir nada más, el finlandés corrió entusiasmado por el hielo buscando la localización exacta de los mamíferos marinos.  
—¿No…es…eso…de…allí?— indicó Deathmask a lo lejos, donde se veía unas manchas moverse en la superficie.  
—Ahí están, efectivamente— dijo Isaak apagando el localizador—. Vamos, al agua de nuevo.  
—¡E…ESPERA!— gritó el siciliano de nuevo—¡Ba…barco…a…a…la vista!  
Al oeste de donde estaban ellos y con el ancla echada, un enorme barco negro vigilaba de cerca el grupo de ballenas.  
—¡A por ellos!— exclamó Isaak sin dudarlo dos veces, arrojándose al agua. Milo se lanzó tras él pero Deathmask miraba al agua con reticencia.  
—¡Es…espe…radme…qué…frío…joder!— dijo antes de zambullirse.

Los tres nadaron rápidamente hacia donde se hallaba el ballenero.  
—¿Cuál es el plan?— preguntó el caballero de Escorpio.  
—Pues primero hablar con ellos— respondió el general del Kraken—. Tenemos que hacernos ver para que nos suban a bordo.  
Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Isaak comenzó a armar escándalo para llamar la atención de los marineros, quienes se quedaron a cuadros al ver a tres hombres en aquellas aguas heladas.  
Rápidamente lanzaron un bote salvavidas e izaron a los guerreros a bordo.

El capitán del navío se acercó a ellos y les preguntó en japonés que qué hacían allí.  
—¿Qué ha dicho?— preguntó Deathmask frotándose los brazos por el frío.  
—Ni puta idea— respondió Milo—. ¿Tengo cara de hablar japonés? ¿Y tú Isaak, entiendes algo?  
Pero el Kraken negó con la cabeza.  
—Fallo mío— respondió el general—. Tenía que haberme traído a Seiya…¿qué hacemos?

Los dos caballeros dorados miraron al general con rabia.  
—Tú sabrás, la misión era tuya, así que si no nos hacemos entender…— replicó Deathmask molesto por la situación—. Que voy a coger una neumonía por tu culpa.  
—¡Eh! ¡Yo pensaba que vosotros hablabais japonés!— exclamó furioso—.¡Ya podríais habérmelo dicho antes de venir!

Mientras los tres guerreros se enzarzaban en una discusión sobre idiomas que sabía cada uno, el capitán del navío japonés se encogió de hombros sin saber qué hacer con ellos, por lo que decidió que les dieran algo de comer caliente y unas mantas.  
—Muy bonito— declaró Milo, aún cabreado—. Venir al culo del mundo a pasar frío y no poder realizar la misión porque ninguno sabe japonés…  
—¡Pues tú deberías aprenderlo!— gruñó Isaak—. Que hablas varios idiomas y vas y te saltas el japonés. ¿Cómo te comunicas con Seiya? ¿O con Shun?  
—Idiota, igual que contigo y con el resto de habitantes del Santuario, en griego— respondió Deathmask.  
Isaak comenzó a comer la sopa que le habían plantado delante.  
—Abortamos misión— gruñó desilusionado—. No nos queda otra. Así que en cuanto terminemos de comer, nos vamos.  
—¿Y las ballenas?— preguntó Milo—. ¿Qué pasa con ellas?  
—¡Ya se me ocurrirá algo!—exclamó irritado el Kraken—. Menudo despropósito…

Una vez terminaron de comer, los tres hombres saltaron al agua de nuevo, ante la atónita mirada de los tripulantes del barco.  
—¡Me va a dar un corte de digestión por tu culpa!— aulló Deathmask, mientras Isaak indicaba a los dos para seguirle hasta la superficie de hielo.

De nuevo allí, Isaak resopló hastiado.  
—Pues nada, habrá que marcharse. No podemos boicotear el barco hasta que no esté seguro de que no son científicos. Órdenes expresas de mi señor Poseidón. Porque si realmente son científicos, me la cargo pero bien— dijo mesándose la barbilla—. Pero antes de irnos…

Y sin decir nada más, el general marino se dirigió al borde del hielo y miró hacia el barco.  
—¡Aurora boreal!— exclamó arrojando un potente ataque helador que congeló el mar alrededor del navío, imposibilitándole la huida.  
Deathmask y Milo cruzaron unas miradas de incredulidad.  
—Esto es por si tengo que volver— dijo el general quitándole hierro al asunto—. Vámonos.

 _[Océano Índico]  
_ Krishna, Shaina y Seiya se hallaban flotando sobre la zona del día anterior, buscando el lugar exacto donde la amazona había perdido el casco.  
Después de bucear durante un largo tiempo, al fin dieron con la zona.  
—Bajo yo, tú quédate aquí arriba— dijo Seiya a la muchacha, quien sacudió la cabeza.  
—No sería propio de mí, te acompaño que yo sé dónde está el casco— pidió ella, por lo que el japonés permitió que le siguiera.  
—No tardéis mucho, que no creo que os quede mucho tiempo de aguante con el oricalco— advirtió el general marino.

Ambos jóvenes se sumergieron de nuevo en las aguas y bucearon hasta el fondo. Shaina se adelantó a su compañero y comenzó a adentrarse más y más en las profundidades, sabiendo que el yelmo se hallaba cerca.  
Por su parte, el caballero de Pegaso divisó una cinta amarilla que flotaba no muy lejos de allí y se acercó a curiosear. Al tomarla entre las manos vio que terminaba en un delicado zapato de tacón amarillo y se dio cuenta de que pertenecía a su amiga.  
Contento con el descubrimiento, ató el zapato a su cinturón con las cintas y siguió a su compañera, que andaba buceando no muy lejos de allí.

La amazona lanzaba miradas de soslayo hacia donde estaba Seiya mientras buscaba el casco, pero andaba más pendiente de él que de hacer su trabajo. Apoyó la mano sobre una superficie brillante, sin percatarse de que era el yelmo, para retirarse el cabello verde que flotaba alrededor de su rostro, en un gesto coqueto.  
El japonés se acercó raudo a la joven y le señaló el zapato que llevaba colgando de su cinturón y ella corrió a abrazarse a él, pero al divisar la superficie brillante, él esquivó a la muchacha y fue directo a por el casco, tomándolo entre las manos y haciéndole el gesto a su compañera de subir a la superficie.  
Desilusionada por aquel desmarque que le hizo el japonés, Shaina emergió tras él.  
—Qué rapidez— se congratuló el general marino—. Ya hemos terminado la misión entonces, regresemos a casa.

 _[Reino submarino de Poseidón]  
_ Cuando Krishna, Shaina y Seiya llegaron al templo de Poseidón, éste se hallaba echándole la bronca a Isaak.  
—¡Si es que eres tonto!— rugía el dios de los mares—. ¡Pues mañana sin falta regresas de nuevo y te llevas a Seiya para que te traduzca lo que dicen los japoneses! ¡Y fuera los tres de mi vista! Tenéis suerte de que la culpa de que la misión saliera mal fuera gracias a mi general, que si no…  
Los tres hombres salieron del templo y se cruzaron con sus otros compañeros, que aparentemente se mostraban serenos y felices. Deathmask percibió cierta ensoñación en los ojos de su compañera, pero siguió adelante.

Una vez a solas, Poseidón se dirigió a los recién llegados.  
—Más os vale que me traigáis buenas noticias— amenazó con su tridente.  
—Las mejores— dijo Krishna, mostrándole el casco—. Lo han encontrado.  
Poseidón abrió los ojos al ver el objeto y sonrió maliciosamente.  
—Realmente el mérito es de Shaina— se atrevió a decir Seiya—. Lo encontró rápido.  
El dios de los mares miró a la muchacha, que llevaba el zapato perdido en una mano, junto a su máscara plateada.  
—Y veo que has recuperado tus pertenencias— respondió complacido Poseidón—. Buen trabajo en equipo, se nota que os compenetráis bien. Podéis iros a descansar. Krishna, quédate aquí…

Con una leve reverencia, los dos guerreros de Atenea salieron del templo de la deidad.  
—Gracias por recuperar mi zapato— musitó la amazona, acariciando el tacón amarillo—. Sin tu ayuda no…  
—Vamos anda, si no fue nada— dijo sonriente Seiya, cogiéndola de las manos—. Además, encontraste el casco, así que todo el mérito es tuyo, insisto. Con la cabeza que tengo, nunca hubiéramos encontrado el lugar donde cayó.  
La amazona se hallaba extasiada al verse en aquella situación, por lo que inclinó la cabeza en un gesto para besar al caballero de Pegaso.  
—¡Shaina!— gritó una voz a sus espaldas, provocando que la italiana retrocediera asustada —. Al fin te encuentro. Toma.  
Al girarse se encontró de frente con Tethys, que le tendía unos tacones de color lila—. Como ayer te perdieron el zapato, pues te ofrezco estos que tenía por ahí guardados que…  
—Te veo arriba— informó Seiya a su compañera, como si no se hubiera percatado de nada y alejándose de las mujeres.  
La amazona hervía de furia por dentro y golpeó las manos de la danesa, arrojando los tacones al suelo y marchándose del lugar muy enfadada.  
—¡Pero serás desagradecida!— gritó la nereida ofuscada—. ¡Anda y vete a tomar por culo!

 _[Cárcel de Cabo Sunión ]_  
—Qué rara está Shaina— apuntó el siciliano, al haber observado el aparente buen comportamiento de su compatriota, mientras se tumbaba en su camastro.  
—No lancemos campanas al vuelo aún— susurró de vuelta Milo, no tan extrañado por ese cambio súbito de actitud—. Como Seiya despierte a la furia que lleva dentro, más nos vale que no sea aquí dentro.  
Deathmask torció la boca.  
—Pues entonces será mejor que nos preparemos para una guerra aquí…  
—¡Hola!— saludó Seiya viendo a sus compañeros al entrar en la celda—. ¿Qué tal os fue la misión?  
—Se abortó por el idiota de Isaak, que no sabe planearlas bien— respondió Deathmask sonriendo maliciosamente—. ¿Y tú qué?  
El japonés se tumbó en su catre y cruzó los brazos debajo de su cabeza.  
—Pues sorprendentemente tranquilo— respondió el caballero de Pegaso—. Creí que Shaina me montaría alguno de sus numeritos como suele hacer cuando estoy por el Santuario, y cuando vine aquí pensé que me tocaría aguantar alguna de sus idas de ollas, de que si está enamorada de mi, de que si me odia…ya sabéis, dependiendo de con qué pie se levante me trata de una manera o de otra. Pero nunca la había visto tan tranquila y diligente. Quizás es que al fin se haya percatado de que la quiero como amiga y no como pareja, después de repetírselo por trigésima vez.  
—O puede que esté preparándote una gorda— dijo el caballero de Cáncer—. Y sabes, la calma que precede a la tormenta.  
Seiya abrió los ojos asustado ante tal posibilidad y cruzó los dedos.  
—Espero que no— murmuró angustiado—. Yo creo que se ha fijado en otro, está como en las nubes.  
Esta vez Milo dejó escapar una risa.  
—No caerá esa breva—soltó, mirando al techo—. Shaina fue, es y será siempre tu cruz.  
—¿Eso piensas?— preguntó Seiya sonriendo—. Pues yo creo que tú y ella hacéis buena pareja.

El griego rápidamente se asomó al borde de su camastro, señalando al caballero de Pegaso que no paraba de reírse al ver la cara lívida de su camarada.  
—¡Eso ni mencionarlo!— gritó—. Tú la sedujiste con tu planta, tú la sufres en ese terreno. A mí no me metas, que bastante tengo con aguantarla jodiéndome la vida constantemente con su carácter de niña malcriada, marimandona y toca huevos como para sufrirla persiguiéndome como te hizo a ti. ¡No señor! Antes me cerceno la…  
—¿El qué te vas a cortar si te meten dónde?

La voz de la amazona provocó que los tres hombres empalidecieran y callaran súbitamente. Entró con paso firme y se plantó delante de los camastros, con los brazos cruzados.  
—Oídme bien, los tres— dijo seriamente—. Estoy hasta las narices de que penséis que soy una niña malcriada, marimandona y toca huevos, parafraseando al imbécil de Milo. Que os quede bien claro, no voy a tolerar que os paséis un pelo conmigo, porque como me hinchéis los ovarios, hago que Poseidón os deje de por vida aquí encerrados. Excepto a Seiya, por supuesto.

Deathmask lanzó una mirada de soslayo al caballero de Pegaso, quien se quedó extrañado por esa última frase.  
—No quiero enfrentamientos con ninguno, ¿de acuerdo?— exclamó la italiana, dirigiéndose en exclusiva a los caballeros de oro—. Bien, pues ahora a dormir todos, que estoy cansada. Ah, Milo, gracias por decir que si yo fuera detrás de ti, tú te cortarías esa cosa tan minúscula que tienes entre las piernas. Sería capaz de tragarme la náusea que implicaría fingir que me gustas con tal de verte castrado.  
El griego se recostó en su cama, sin darle la mayor importancia.  
—Sabiéndolo ya, nunca te tomaría en serio y te las haría pasar putas.  
—Tú caerías rendido a mis pies— espetó la amazona, subiendo a su cama.  
—Claro que sí Shaina, desmayado por el fuerte olor que desprenden. Ahí te doy la razón.  
Milo se agachó lo suficientemente rápido para no recibir de lleno en la cara el zapato que tenía la muchacha entre sus manos.


	5. Y de nuevo dos bandos

_**Buenas noches,**_

 _ **Con un poco de retraso subo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. ¡Espero que os siga gustando!**_

 _ **SSLove: pues aquí hay más de lo que pides ;) ¡Gracias por el comentario y por seguir leyendo!**_

 ** _¡Nos vemos!_**

* * *

 **5\. Y de nuevo dos bandos**

A pesar del cansancio acumulado por aquellos días encerrados en cabo Sunión, Shaina no podía dormir todo lo bien que hubiera deseado.

No sólo la constante tensión que provocaban sus compañeros Deathmask y Milo, que no cesaban en sus bromas hacia ella, que poco a poco iban minando su paciencia sino que la dura advertencia que le había dedicado el caballero de Escorpio la noche anterior había producido una incertidumbre en la muchacha desde entonces.

No sabía muy bien a qué atenerse. Por un lado, Seiya la estaba tratando con cariño y dedicación, preocupándose por ella. Esto debía ser un síntoma de su amor hacia ella, sin embargo varios gestos que tuvo no encajaban en su situación.

Y ahí era cuando las palabras de Milo rondaban su cabeza, martilleando con fuerza y doblando su perseverancia hacia el lado que no deseaba.

Dio varias vueltas en el camastro y finalmente se decidió a abandonarlo, bajando las escaleras cuidadosamente para evitar despertar a Seiya, quien roncaba como un caballo.  
Sigilosamente, se agarró a la escalera que subía al camastro del caballero de Escorpio y tocó con suavidad una pierna del griego. Éste había sido atrapado en los brazos de Morfeo y respiraba profundamente, ajeno a la amenaza que se cernía sobre él.

La muchacha probó de nuevo y susurró su nombre, pero al ver que el hombre no despertaba, decidió ser más dura, primero pinchando la piel del caballero y posteriormente arañándosela. Esto último provocó que Milo agitara la pierna mientras balbuceaba "no me arañes Aioria…usa el rascador para gatos". Shaina se quedó estática agarrada a la escalera, habiendo esquivado la pierna de su compañero. Aguantó la respiración al escuchar que Seiya había dejado de roncar. Se mantuvo con una mano en el peldaño y otra levantada, hasta que al fin escuchó de nuevo los ronquidos de su amado.

Así que pudo proseguir en su intento de despertar al caballero de Escorpio, pero esta vez se subió encima de la cama.  
—Milo despierta de una vez…— susurró ella a su oído—. ¡Coño despiértate ya!— repitió tapándole la boca.  
Esta vez dio resultado y el griego abrió los ojos súbitamente, ahogando el grito que quería salir al ver a la amazona encima de él. Rápidamente agarró el brazo de la muchacha y lo retorció, para colocarla contra el camastro sujetándola por la nuca.  
—¡Para imbécil, que soy yo!— jadeó ella al verse reducida por el hombre.  
Milo se quedó unos segundos tomando aire por el susto hasta que finalmente aflojó los agarres y soltó a la joven.  
—¡¿Qué narices haces en MI cama, tía loca?!¿Ya empiezas a acosarme? Te advierto que no me gusta nada — dijo el asustado aún, llevándose la mano al corazón.  
—¡Baja la voz!— susurró ella sentándose en la cama y aguardando a ver si seguía escuchando ronquidos. Al escucharlos, respiró aliviada—. No vengo a acosarte, cretino. Vengo a hablar contigo, que quiero que me aclares una cosa. No puedo dormir.

—Claro, y como no puedes dormir, vienes a joderme el sueño profundo— bufó Milo en voz baja—. Llevo varios días sin pegar ojo y la noche que consigo quedarme dormido, vas y me despiertas.  
—Pues te aguantas, ya tendrás tiempo de dormir— resolvió ella rápidamente—. ¿Qué querías decir anoche cuando me dijiste lo de Seiya y Saori?

El caballero de Escorpio se pasó la mano por la cara y resopló un gruñido.  
—Uy la ostia…qué pesadilla de niña eres…— dijo—, ¿qué quieres que te diga Shaina? ¿Lo que ya sabes e ignoras porque te conviene?  
—Es que no sé lo que pasa entre Seiya y yo— respondió ella agarrando sus rodillas—. No entiendo nada…hace cosas por mí, me abraza, me acaricia…pero luego como que se aleja de mí y no comprendo el por qué…  
Milo se recostó contra la pared y cerró los ojos.  
—Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, eres una niña. Y como eres una niña, ves las cosas desde una perspectiva errónea.  
La joven iba a replicar, pero se quedó perpleja y parpadeó un par de veces intentando comprender aquellas palabras, más allá de que la llamara "niña".  
—¿Y por qué mi perspectiva es errónea, si puede saberse?  
—Pues porque prefieres seguir mintiéndote a ti misma pensando que Seiya siente algo por ti, y cualquier gesto o palabra que diga, lo malinterpretas. Lo llevas a tu terreno. Shaina— dijo él abriendo los ojos—, Seiya está enamorado de Saori. Y eso, por mucho que insistas, no vas a poderlo cambiar, te guste o no. Debes hacerte a la idea de que, al menos por ahora, Seiya no te corresponde.  
—¿Pero y todos las caricias, palabras y demás?—preguntó ella angustiada—.¿No significan nada?  
Al percibir la voz de la muchacha quebrándose, el griego moderó sus palabras.  
—Significan, pero como amiga. A ver cómo te lo explico…—respondió—. Hay muchas maneras de querer a las personas. A los amigos se les quiere de una manera, a los novios de otra, a los padres y hermanos de otra. Todo es amor, e implica querer a esa persona. Pero de diferente manera, ¿entiendes?  
Shaina asintió con un suave cabeceo.  
—Seiya te quiere, siente amor por ti, eso es innegable y sería muy poco honesto si no lo sintiera así, después de lo que has hecho por él— siguió el caballero de Escorpio—. Pero no es el tipo de amor que surge entre dos enamorados. No desde su parte. Pero tú sí sientes ese tipo de amor, por eso estás tan confusa.  
—¿Entonces él, aunque sea amable conmigo y haga cosas por mí, sólo lo hace como amigo, no porque esté enamorado de mí?— preguntó aún más temblorosa la amazona.  
Milo desvió la mirada hacia el colchón y asintió.  
—Así es, porque además he sido testigo del amor que se profesan mutuamente Seiya y Saori, aunque no lo expresen abiertamente, por obvias razones. Pero su amor es igual por parte de uno y de otra.

En ese momento, la joven entendió todo lo que estaba pasando. Tragó saliva y suspiró, notando un nudo en la garganta. Sin decir nada más, la muchacha se dirigió hacia la escalera.  
—Milo— le llamó antes de bajar—, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?  
—Si me vas a dejar dormir en paz el resto de la noche, sí— dijo él esbozando una sonrisa.  
—¿Mañana dónde nos toca ir?  
—Pues no lo sé, me imagino que volveremos al océano Ártico con Isaak, y que iremos con Seiya. Pero Poseidón nos dijo antes de echarle la bronca al chaval que también habría que ir a ayudar a Sorrento, así que me imagino que nos dividirán de nuevo en dos grupos. ¿Por?  
Mordiéndose el labio inferior Shaina repiqueteó las uñas en la escalera.  
—Si nos ponen en grupos, ¿puedo ir con Deathmask, en lugar de ir con Seiya y vas tú con él?  
Milo se quedó unos instantes sin saber qué decir y se encogió de hombros.  
—No sé, no depende de mí. Eso tendrías que hablarlo con Sorrento e Isaak, o con Poseidón incluso. Pero sí, me gustaría poder ir al Ártico de nuevo.  
—Bueno…— musitó ella—. Pero ayúdame si me ponen con Seiya, ¿vale? Di que te gusta pasar tiempo con Isaak, ya que sois amigos. Y así estamos los dos a gusto, tú con Isaak y Seiya y yo con Deathmask y Sorrento.  
—Que sí pesada, no te preocupes por eso. Vete a dormir ya, que eres una niña pequeña y tienes que dormir ocho horas diarias— respondió él, tumbándose de nuevo en el camastro.  
— Y tú vete al infierno, idiota— dijo ella, ahogando las penas.  
—Ya estuve, no me apetece volver— respondió él.

La amazona bajó las escaleras y al regresar a su cama vio a Seiya tal y como le dejó, es decir, roncando. Sintió su corazón encogiéndose y armándose de fuerza, subió de nuevo a su cama. Se acomodó rápidamente, tumbándose boca arriba.  
—Shaina— escuchó la voz del caballero de Escorpio llamándola—, tranquila que todo al final termina pasando.  
Ella inspiró profundamente y se dio media vuelta en la cama, no sin antes borrar las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro y esbozó una sonrisa.

En su catre, Deathmask se cubrió la sonrisa maléfica con la sábana.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, Tethys apareció en la puerta sola, sujetando la cuerda para amarrar a los guerreros.  
Dios un par de palmadas para despertarlos, sin embargo el caballero de Cáncer tardaba en hacerlo. La nereida se acercó hasta su cama y comenzó a moverlo con fuerza, llamándole por su nombre. Al abrir los ojos y ver a la rubia, Deathmask adelantó los labios.  
—Sei così bella…  
Pero la nereida no estaba para tonterías y le arreó un sonoro tortazo en la cara.  
—¡Venga espabila ya, que se te pegan las sábanas! No me extraña con la cantidad de babas que dejas…— dijo mirando asqueada los rastros húmedos en la almohada del siciliano.

Al estar los cuatro listos, Tethys ató las muñecas de cada uno y se dirigieron al fondo del mar Mediterráneo, donde habitaba Poseidón.  
El dios se hallaba de pie frente a su trono, charlando animadamente con Sorrento, mientras que Isaak estaba sentado en las escaleras con cara de aburrimiento.  
—Buenos días caballeros— saludó alegremente Poseidón, tomando posesión de su asiento.  
Los cuatro guerreros se miraron extrañados por aquella inesperada reacción de buen humor, pero prefirieron no realizar ningún comentario al respecto.  
—Hoy os voy a dividir nuevamente en dos grupos— indicó el dios—. Unos iréis con Sorrento y otros con Isaak, más que nada porque el inútil de Kraken…  
—Joder mi señor, tampoco te pases— refunfuñó el aludido—. Si total vamos a regresar hoy de nuevo y el barco está asegurado…

Poseidón lanzó una mirada glacial a su general que bastó para que el finlandés musitara un "perdón" casi inaudible.  
—Prosigamos— dijo el dios volviendo el rostro hacia los guerreros de Atenea—. Iréis con Sorrento a investigar el lugar del hundimiento del Titanic, en el Atlántico Norte. Hay una colonia de peces muy importante y necesito un conteo de lo que hay y si es seguro que vivan allí. Y los que vayan con Isaak, pues que hablen con esos supuestos científicos japoneses y que aclaren qué quieren hacer con las ballenas. ¿Entendido?  
—Sí señor— respondieron todos al unísono.  
—Una pregunta— dijo la amazona de Ofiuco alzando la mano—, ¿cómo nos vamos a dividir?  
Poseidón se mesó la barbilla unos instantes.  
—Necesito que Seiya vaya al Ártico con Isaak, por el idioma japonés. Así que, si te parece, iréis vosotros dos, ya que tus otros compañeros ya estuvieron en el Ártico. Y ellos dos con Sorrento.

La joven miró a Milo, pidiendo socorro y el caballero de Escorpio alzó la mano.  
—Si me permite la sugerencia, preferiría ir yo al Ártico con Seiya e Isaak, y que Shaina y Deathmask vayan al Atlántico.  
Poseidón miró a los guerreros y antes de que pudiera contestar, Deathmask alzó la mano, concediéndole permiso para hablar.  
—Mi poderoso señor Poseidón, si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría ir al Ártico también. Me quedé con la intriga por lo de los científicos japoneses y quisiera ver qué sucede con esas pobres ballenitas.  
Milo volvió la cabeza hacia el caballero de Cáncer sorpresivamente e intuyó que algo planeaba.  
—Pero qué dices tú, si te morías de frío— dijo frunciendo el ceño—. De eso nada, iré yo con Seiya e Isaak.  
—¿Frío yo?— espetó el siciliano—. No digas bobadas.  
—Temblabas como un flan— respondió el caballero de Escorpio—. Así que, sintiéndolo mucho, te vas a ver el Titanic.  
—¡Bueno basta ya!— gritó Poseidón golpeando el suelo con su tridente—. Vamos a resolver esto por las buenas, Shaina, ¿dónde quieres ir tú?  
—Preferiría aguas menos heladas, así que entre el Ártico y el Atlántico Norte, me decanto por éste último.  
—Bien— dijo el dios—, ¿y tú Deathmask? ¿Ártico o Atlántico Norte?  
—¡Ártico, Ártico!— gritó entusiasmado.  
—Milo— dijo dirigiéndose al griego—, ¿y tú también prefieres ir al Ártico?  
Sabiendo que su compañero haría lo imposible por salirse con suya, el caballero de Escorpio resopló una maldición.  
—Está bien, acompañaré a Sorrento y a Shaina al océano Atlántico Norte— contestó abruptamente.  
—Excelente, gracias por resolver este conflicto tan rápidamente— dijo el dios satisfecho—. ¡Pues arreando todos a vuestras respectivas misiones. ¡Fuera de mi templo ya!

Todos los guerreros salieron precipitadamente del lugar y antes de dividirse en dos, Milo agarró a Deathmask del brazo.  
—La madre que te parió, ojalá se te congele la entrepierna y se te caiga entera. A mí no me la das, tú estás tramando algo— susurró enfadado.  
El siciliano comenzó a reírse por lo bajo y señaló a la amazona.  
—Pero al menos ella no va con Seiya, que era lo que se trataba y has cumplido su palabra de no dejarla a solas con Pegaso— dijo guiándole un ojo—. Disfruta de una velada romántica en el Titanic…  
Milo apretó los puños deseando estampárselo de lleno en la cara, pero Sorrento le llamó para que les siguiera en otra dirección.

Shaina caminaba pensativa al percibir a su compañero de fatigas con cara de pocos amigos. A pesar de lo sucedido por la noche, no entendía que estuviera enfadado. Así que se aproximó hacia él.  
—Gracias— dijo ella sin saber muy bien qué más decir. El hombre seguía caminando siguiendo a Sorrento, sin prestar atención a la muchacha. Solamente dirigió una mirada de reojo.  
—He dicho gracias— insistió la amazona, al ver que el caballero de Escorpio no respondía a su gratitud—. Luego dirás que soy una borde y que soy una desagradecida…  
Entonces Milo frenó en seco y le hizo una seña al austríaco para que siguiera caminando sin ellos.  
—Mira niña— dijo el griego con dureza—, no me importa salvarte el culo si lo que no quieres es estar con Seiya, pero no has cumplido la parte del trato.  
—Oye que no es mi culpa que él quisiera ir al Ártico, tú también podrías haber insistido a Poseidón para que pudieras ir con ellos— bufó ella de mala gana.  
—¡Podrías haber dicho que querías ir con él y punto! La próxima vez te dejo a solas con Seiya y te aguantas— espetó él, volviendo a caminar—. Si yo te ayudo pero tú no me ayudas, no me parece equitativo. Así que ya lo sabes.  
Shaina apretó los puños con rabia e iba a contestar cuando Sorrento les gritó que por favor se dieran prisa.  
—Nos vamos ya, en cuanto calcule las coordenadas del lugar del hundimiento del Titanic— avisó el austríaco.

 _[Océano Atlántico Norte]  
_  
Durante el resto del viaje hacia las aguas del Atlántico Norte, Milo y Shaina permanecieron callados. El general de Sirena no sabía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que prefirió no inmiscuirse, pero para la misión era necesaria la comunicación entre los tres.  
Flotando en la superficie del agua, Sorrento entregó a los dos compañeros unas tablillas, unos rotuladores especiales para tomar notas y unas linternas.  
—Como podéis ver, hay una lista de peces, con su nombre, una imagen y características más precisas. Algunas de estas especies están en peligro, por lo que es importante que estén bien clasificadas. Tenéis que marcar una cruz cuando veáis a un pez de estos, ¿de acuerdo? Es una tarea muy sencilla pero tediosa porque hay que andar con buena vista. Y solamente tenemos una hora para ello, así que cuanto más rápido se haga, mucho mejor. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
Shaina y Milo negaron con la cabeza, sin abrir la boca.  
—Bien, pues vamos allá. El barco está partido en dos, vamos a inspeccionar la popa— dijo señalando la zona en un esquema del barco que tenía en su tablilla—, que es la parte más dañada. Cuando bajemos, veréis que el lateral del Titanic está abierto, dejando entrever los pisos. Shaina, tu inspeccionarás lo que sería la zona de tercera clase, Milo los de segunda clase y yo de primera. Si tenéis algún problema, id a las escaleras derruidas y lo tendremos como punto de encuentro— terminó rodeando con el rotulador los diferentes lugares.

Sin más que decir, los tres se zambulleron y comenzaron a inspeccionar cada uno su zona.

La joven amazona se internó en la tercera clase y comenzó a anotar los peces que iba viendo al enfocar con la luz de la linterna. Casi todos le parecían iguales, por lo que pronto comenzó a cansarse de la tarea y prefirió ir a investigar las habitaciones del malogrado transatlántico.

Por su parte, Milo se divertía persiguiendo a los peces a medida que los iba anotando. Esto provocaba estrés en ellos, ya que muchos se hallaban en plena época de incubación de huevos, por lo que salían a defender la puesta.

Alver que ya quedaba poco tiempo, Sorrento decidió dirigirse a ver cómo lo llevaban sus compañeros. Ya había terminado de anotar su zona y quería comprobar el trabajo realizado por los otros dos. Al descender, observó a Milo siendo perseguido por varios peces cola de rata y se llevó la mano a la cara.

El caballero de Escorpio consiguió darles esquinazo, no así al general de la Sirena, quien le miraba con reprobación. Sorrento escribió en su tablila "Deja de incordiar a los peces y apunta lo que ves. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Shaina? Tenemos que marcharnos".  
El griego se encogió de hombros y respondió escribiendo a su compañero "No soy su niñera".  
El austríaco se mesó la barbilla preocupado y agarró del brazo a Milo, quien se resistió a ser arrastrado, pero finalmente le acompañó en busca de la amazona perdida.

Separándose, ambos se adentraron en lo que un día fueron habitáculos del Titanic, ahora prácticamente vacíos y corroídos por el paso del tiempo. Apenas podía apreciarse el lujo con el que algunas habitaciones se suponía que habían sido diseñadas.

No tardó en encontrar a la joven. Shaina se hallaba sentada en lo que parecía haber sido parte de un escritorio o un sinfonier, ya sin cajones a la vista. Sujetaba entre sus manos algo que Milo no acertaba a ver, por lo que llamó la atención a la joven.

La italiana alzó la mirada con una evidente tristeza y cerró el puño derecho. El griego garabateó un "Tenemos que irnos" en su tablilla, pero la muchacha no parecía hacer caso a lo que le indicaba su compañero. Al sentirse ignorado, Milo se acercó nadando hasta ella y señaló su puño cerrado. Ella lo abrió lentamente y mostró un colgante de oro oscurecido por efecto del agua.

Era un guardapelo con una tapa exquisitamente labrada, aunque en el centro pareciera que hubiera el hueco para colocar un cabujón, aunque la piedra había desaparecido. El caballero de Escorpio abrió el guardapelo y observó que dentro había una inscripción tallada en inglés, pero ni rastro de la fotografía que normalmente solía haber dentro de estos colgantes.  
"A mi querida y bendita Margaret, te amo desde que te conocí, ni el inmenso mar podrá separarme de ti jamás A.J."  
A continuación, el griego cerró el colgante y se lo devolvió a Shaina, quien decidió dejarlo donde lo había encontrado. Milo tomó la mano de Shaina y ambos fueron al encuentro de Sorrento, quien los llevó de regreso para ir a ver a Poseidón.

 _[Océano Ártico]_

Al llegar al mismo lugar que el día anterior, Isaak, Seiya y Deathmask se quedaron mirando a los lejos el buque encallado.  
—¿Son esos?— preguntó el japonés al general, quien asintió satisfecho por su obra de hielo—. Pues vamos a ver qué es lo que quieren hacer realmente.

Los dos avanzaron y Deathmask se quedó atrás frotándose los brazos y estornudando.  
—¿Por qué insististe en venir aquí si no aguantas el frío?— preguntó Isaak—. No es que las aguas del Atlántico Norte sean cálidas, pero no son tan frías como estas.  
—El frío es bueno para la circulación— consiguió decir, dejando escapar un sonoro estornudo.  
—Qué asco Deathmask, suénate los mocos— dijo Seiya al ver los enormes velones que colgaban de la nariz del caballero de oro.  
—Préstame tu camiseta y me los limpio— contestó socarronamente, estornudando de nuevo.

Los tres siguieron andando hasta que se aproximaron al buque. No parecía haber rastro de vida por aquel lugar.  
—¿Habrán bajado?— se preguntó Isaak, al no divisar siquiera un marinero en la cubierta—. Esto es muy raro.  
De repente, vieron una carita asomándose por estribor. Al verles, gritó algo en japonés y se marchó corriendo.  
—¿Qué ha dicho?— preguntó Deathmask a Seiya, quien se rascaba la cabeza.  
—Pues…ha dicho "¡son ellos!". Y se ha esfumado…  
—¿Nos han reconocido?—preguntó de nuevo el caballero de Cáncer.  
—Quizás pensarían que morimos ahogados ayer, y por eso se ha asustado el tipo ese— resolvió Isaak—. Oye Seiya, diles que queremos hablar con ellos.

Entonces escucharon un ruido metálico y muchas pisadas corriendo a toda prisa. Por todo el lateral del barco se posicionaron los marineros, armados hasta los dientes con fusiles.  
—Esto…esto no me gusta nada— dijo el italiano.  
Isaak se quedó estático en el sitio y alzó las dos manos en son de paz.  
—Seiya, traduce— dijo dirigiéndose al japonés—. Diles que queremos saber si son científicos o si han venido a cazar ballenas. ¡Rápido!  
El caballero de Pegaso gritó aquellas palabras y esperó unos segundos. Uno de los marineros se giró hacia atrás y se retiró de su sitio, dejando paso al capitán del naviero, quien contestó a lo que le preguntó Seiya.  
—¿Qué dice?— dijo Deathmask, inquieto.  
—¡Cállate un segundo!— pidió Isaak—, ¿qué ha dicho?  
El japonés se rascó de nuevo la cabeza y sonrió.  
—Que no nos incumbe lo que hagan ellos aquí y que si no nos vamos cagando leches pedirá a sus hombres que abran fuego. Ah, y ha dicho que tú eres un monstruo congelador— añadió refiriéndose al finlandés.  
—Vaya, pensé que no se habrían dado cuenta— respondió el aludido, chasqueando la lengua—. Pues dile que si no nos dicen ahora mismo cuáles son sus intenciones, que se prepare él y toda la tripulación, que este monstruo terminará lo que no hizo ayer.  
—¡Idiota, que nos van a disparar si les dices eso!— espetó el italiano—. Que no. Seiya, diles que sentimos lo de ayer, pero que era para asegurarnos que les encontraríamos de nuevo. Que baje el capitán y nos muestre los papeles oportunos. O subes tú a hablar con ellos.

Seiya se quedó atolondrado y frunció el ceño.  
—¿Qué queréis que les diga? Aclaraos de una vez.  
—¡Di lo que yo te diga!— respondieron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.  
El caballero de Pegaso compuso una cara de disgusto y decidió hablar con el capitán.

Al cabo de unos instantes, el hombre comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y declaró alto el fuego, al tiempo que los marineros retiraron sus fusiles. A continuación, ordenó que lanzaran una escala por la borda.  
—¿Qué le has dicho?— preguntaron sus dos compañeros a la vez.  
Seiya miró a ambos con desconfianza y finalmente empezó a reírse.  
—Nada especial— dijo el japonés pícaramente—, pero me han invitado a subir con ellos, me van a enseñar los papeles que les acreditan como científicos. Así que esperadme aquí.  
—¿No podemos ir nosotros?— preguntó Isaak, incrédulo.  
Al negar con la cabeza, tanto el general como el caballero de oro se quedaron aguardando a la intemperie.

Pasaron un par de horas, hasta que escucharon un jolgorio proveniente del barco. Seiya apareció por la borda y usó la escala para descender hasta donde estaban Isaak y Deathmask, uno aburrido y otro congelado.  
—¡Hombre menos mal!— espetó el general—. ¿Vas a decirnos qué te dijeron?  
Pero el caballero de Pegaso negó con la cabeza.  
—Me lo callo para cuando estemos frente a Poseidón— declaró esbozando media sonrisa—. Lo importante es que es cierto que son científicos que están rastreando las ballenas. Ahora será mejor que regresemos, que los mocos de Deathmask parecen carámbanos.

El finés se quedó mosqueado con lo que le contó Seiya, pero decidió no hacer más preguntas y los tres regresaron al reino submarino de Poseidón.


	6. El yelmo de la discordia

**6\. El yelmo de la discordia**

—Shaina— susurró Milo mientras avanzaban caminando dirigiéndose al templo de Poseidón—, ¿te importaría soltarme la mano ya? No estamos bajo el mar.  
Desde que el hombre la tomara para guiarla fuera del Titanic, la joven se había aferrado a él como un clavo ardiendo. Ella se quedó unos segundos perpleja y finalmente liberó al caballero de oro.  
—Gracias—dijo el griego, al verse liberado de la tenaza de su compañera. Pero ésta simplemente siguió caminando en silencio. Y así siguió incluso cuando vio a Deathmask y Seiya, que la saludaron al reencontrarse. Simplemente pasó de largo sin abrir la boca.  
—¿Y a ésta qué tripa se le ha roto ahora?— se preguntó el caballero de Cáncer, al tiempo que estornudaba con estruendo.  
Al ver al caballero de Escorpio sacudiendo la mano, le saludaron.  
—¿Qué tal con Shaina?— preguntó Deathmask maliciosamente, pregunta a la que Seiya prestó toda su atención con una sonrisa igual de burlona en los labios.  
—Me voy a vengar de vosotros dos— respondió el griego señalándoles—. Quizás no hoy, ni mañana o pasado. Pero cuando menos os lo esperéis, mi furia caerá sobre vosotros. Estáis advertidos— dijo amenazadoramente, mientras ellos comenzaban a reírse—. Eh, que no tiene gracia. Tengo la mano hecha picadillo porque no me soltaba.

Seiya y Deathmask se miraron unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas y silbidos.  
—¿Así que habéis ido de la manita?— dijo entre risas Deathmask—. ¿Para cuándo la boda?  
El caballero de Pegaso se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos.  
—Sí, ¿para cuándo la boda?— siguió la broma el japonés—. Ya sabes que Shaina es muy perseverante…ya te ha capturado y no te va a dejar en paz.

Milo miró con mezcla de odio y pavor al caballero de bronce y le agarró del cuello de la camiseta.  
—Con estas cosas no bromees, ¿está claro?— musitó alarmado—. No ha pasado nada, sólo la agarré para sacarla del barco e irnos. Ha sido ella quien no quería soltarse.  
De nuevo las risas de sus compañeros y la desesperación del caballero de Escorpio iban en aumento.  
—¡Míralo por el lado positivo!— exclamó Seiya—. Has hecho una buena obra, me has liberado de Shaina. El karma te acabará recompensando. Aunque primero te pondrá a prueba para aguantar sus acosos.  
—¡Y sobre todo sus días divertidos, donde unas veces querrá matarte y otros en besarte!— prosiguió el italiano—. ¿Verdad Seiya, que tú la conoces bien?  
Mientras el caballero de Pegaso asentía, el caballero de Escorpio tragó saliva asustado por la que se le venía encima e iba a contestar a sus compañeros, pero al divisar a Tethys se acordó de un asunto.  
—Si yo tenía que hablar con ella— susurró esbozando media sonrisa y giró la cabeza hacia los muchachos—. Voy un momento con Tethys a la celda y bajamos enseguida, no creo que tardemos muchos. Lo digo para que Poseidón no se impaciente.

Entonces las risas cesaron. Seiya y Deathmask vieron como Milo se dirigía corriendo hacia donde se hallaba la nereida, quien sonrió abiertamente y abrazó al caballero de Escorpio. Seguidamente, ambos desaparecían juntos hacia la superficie.

Deathmask se quedó petrificado al ver aquella escena y apretó los puños.  
—¿Por qué?— se preguntó—. ¿Por qué él siempre tiene a todas las mujeres detrás?— y se dirigió hacia el japonés—¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?¿Eh?¿¡EH!?  
Seiya puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, mientras agarraba del brazo al caballero de Cáncer, quien lamentaba su mala suerte.

Los dos caminaron hacia donde estaba Shaina, que estaba entretenida mirando las caídas de agua y la cúpula acuática que emanaba reflejos azulados. Al ver acercarse a los dos hombres y faltando uno, preguntó por el paradero del caballero de Escorpio.  
—¿Y Milo?— dijo despreocupadamente— .¿Y a ti qué te pasa?— preguntó a su compatriota.  
—Ha ido con Tethys a la celda. Luego vienen— contestó Seiya, mientras trataba de animar a un abatido Deathmask.  
La amazona frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, pero prefirió no decir nada.

En la celda de cabo Sunión, Milo revolvía su catre de arriba abajo, rebuscando por todos lados.  
La nereida, curiosa por aquello, observaba al caballero de oro musitando maldiciones.  
—¿Pero qué buscas?— preguntó ella—. Si me dices qué es, podría ayudarte a encontrarlo.  
El griego metió la cabeza debajo del colchón y alargó el brazo palpando, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.  
—¡Al fin!— exclamó contento—. Creí que lo había perdido o Deathmask lo había localizado— dijo sacando el peine de nácar que había encontrado cuando fue de expedición a Lemuria. Apenas había tenido tiempo de contemplarlo y al verlo a la luz, vio la pátina de plata que tenía el mango, así como diversas perlas incrustadas a lo largo y una hermosa filigrana con unas sirenas.  
—Creo que esto es un justo pago por haber traído a Seiya a cabo Sunión— dijo él, entregándoselo—. Lo encontré cuando buscábamos el oricalco en Lemuria y me dijo un pajarito que te pertenece— dijo señalando la inscripción en griego del nombre de la danesa.

La nereida alargó las manos y recibió aquel bello peine. Sus manos temblaban al reconocer aquel objeto.  
—Es el peine de Leucótea— musitó maravillada, acariciándolo con suavidad—. Me lo regaló por haber cuidado de ella cuando se arrojó al mar y se hacía llamar Ino.  
La voz de Tethys se resquebrajó y dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.  
—¿Tienes idea de lo que esto significa para mí?— preguntó ella al caballero de Escorpio, quien sonrió suavamente—. ¡Muchísimas gracias Milo!— exclamó abrazando con fuerza al griego, que por el impulso acabó sentado en la cama de Deathmask y con la rubia abrazada a él.  
—Bueno mujer— dijo él riendo—. No me des las gracias a mi sino a Kanon, que me habló de él hace tiempo— susurró guiñándole un ojo a la muchacha—. Así que, ahora que ya tienes el peine creo que deberías tomar en serio a Kanon cuando…

—¿Por qué tardáis tanto?— dijo una voz metálica desde la puerta de la celda. Shaina había subido a investigar y al ver a los dos abrazados, decidió interrumpir.

Tethys se soltó del cuerpo del griego y rápidamente escondió el peine lejos de la mirada de la amazona, incorporándose. A su vez, Milo hizo lo propio.  
—Poseidón nos está esperando— dijo aceradamente la joven italiana, desapareciendo rápidamente.

El caballero de Escorpio y la nereida se miraron consternados.  
—¿Entrena a diario para ser así o nació tal cual?— preguntó Tethys al griego. Éste se encogió de hombros y suspiró.  
—Las dos cosas— dijo chasqueando la lengua—. Ya ves, es una virtuosa, nació con el talento para ello. Vámonos antes de que líe a todos allí abajo.

Una vez todos reunidos, se dirigieron diligentemente hacia el templo de Poseidón, donde el dios les esperaba parloteando con todos los generales reunidos.  
—Bienvenidos de nuevo a mi templo— dijo alegremente el dios de los mares, al tiempo que se sentaba en el trono—. Ya que estamos todos reunidos, ¿me podéis hacer un resumen de lo que ha pasado en estas dos misiones?

Isaak iba a comenzar a relatar lo sucedido, pero Poseidón señaló con su tridente al caballero de Pegaso.  
—Que me lo cuente él, que es quien estuvo ejerciendo de traductor— pidió el dios, sonriendo mientras jugueteaba con las cintas.  
El japonés cruzó una mirada con el general del Kraken y después con Deathmask.  
—Pues…bueno…resulta que sí que son científicos— relató el caballero de Pegaso—, me enseñaron unos papeles y estaba todo en orden. Por lo que la misión terminó ahí.

El dios asintió y fue a darle el turno de palabra al otro grupo, pero Seiya siguió hablando.  
—Sin embargo, me comentaron que el día anterior recogieron a tres hombres, de los cuales dos estaban presentes cuando fui yo, es decir Isaak y Deathmask— dijo señalando a sus compañeros—, y es que ese día les ofrecieron comida caliente pero cuando iban a mostrarles los papeles, se arrojaron al agua. Y lo peor de todo es que les congelaron a ellos, por lo que el capitán no estaba muy contento.  
—Pero Isaak— preguntó Poseidón dirigiéndose a su general—, ¿tú no me dijiste que no os mostraron ningún papel?  
El finés asintió con la cabeza.  
—Y es verdad, no me enseñaron nada. Y los congelé porque necesitaba volver y saber que estarían en el mismo lugar.  
En ese instante, Seiya comenzó a reírse.  
—Pues a mi el capitán me comentó todo con pelos y señales; de hecho os entendieron a la perfección, ya que el cocinero de la tripulación era griego y fue traduciendo lo que decíais a su capitán. Pero como os fuisteis sin más…  
Isaak abrió los ojos como platos y Deathmask se llevó la mano al rostro, mientras que Milo dejaba escapar un suspiro de reprobación.  
—Osea que hicimos el paripé para nada— dijo Isaak compungido.  
—¡Para no variar!— gruñó Poseidón molesto por aquella actuación bochornosa—. Como eres tan impulsivo, ¡pues venga, vamos a enseñarles a todos nuestros poderes! ¡Idiota! Isaak, me has decepcionado profundamente. Ya me pensaré qué castigo te impondré…¿y vosotros qué?— preguntó a Sorrento, Shaina y Milo.

—Mi señor, nuestra misión fue bien— dijo el general de Sirena—. El único problema es que…  
El dios miró con suspicacia a su general favorito.  
—¿Problema?— musitó dirigiendo el tridente al austríaco, quien alzó las manos.  
—Poseidón, que las tablillas que les presté están garabateadas con frases, porque no podíamos comunicarnos de otra manera bajo el agua— prosiguió tembloroso—, pero estoy trabajando en ellos para descifrar las marcas de los peces, así que no pasa nada.

Poseidón miró a Milo y Shaina, quienes aguantaron estoicamente la situación.  
—Bien— suspiró el dios—, no es vuestra culpa y tiene arreglo, por lo que os dejaré marchar tranquilamente. Además— dijo señalando con el tridente a la amazona—, tú has conseguido algo que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo que podéis regresar al Santuario con mi aprobación.

—¿Qué es?— preguntó Seiya de improviso, por lo que esa falta de educación provocó que Poseidón lo apuntara con su tridente—. Perdón— musitó agachando la cabeza.

Por respuesta el dios de los mares chasqueó los dedos y Tethys cogió el casco que había encontrado Shaina en las ruinas submarinas de Lemuria.  
—Esto que véis aquí es un casco muy importante y ahora me pertenece— informó el dios de los mares—. Pertenece a mi familia y tiene la particularidad de que hace invisible a quien lo lleva puesto. Y como esta niña…  
Shaina apretó los puños al oír aquello.  
—…lo ha conseguido recuperar para mi, pues os estoy eternamente agradecidos. Este casco vuelve a estar en buenas manos.

De repente se escuchó un estruendo ensordecedor y el templo entero se oscureció.  
—¿¡Qué pasa!?— gritó Shaina, agarrándose a Seiya, y al darse cuenta de ello se soltó inmediatamente para alivio del caballero de Pegaso.  
Milo y Deathmask percibieron un cosmos muy familiar y se prepararon para atacar, al tiempo que los generales marinos rodeaban a su dios.

Una espesa bruma oscura fue disipándose, dejando al descubierto a cuatro figuras con armadura.  
—¡Mira qué bien, una reunión familiar con viejos amigos!— musitó una voz conocida, que observó a todos los allí reunidos—. Y para no variar, Poseidón robándome mis pertenencias— dijo retirándose un mechó de pelo negro del rostro pálido.  
—Hermano— respondió Poseidón esbozando media sonrisa—, qué casualidad que aparezcas tan repentinamente. Y veo que vienes acompañado…bienvenidos seáis, Minos, Aiacos y Radanabis.

—¡Yo lo mato!¡LO MATO!— gruñó Radamanthys, al tiempo que era sujetado firmemente por sus compañeros antes de que pudiera lanzar un ataque contra el dios de los mares.

El señor del Inframundo entrecerró los ojos y compuso un rostro serio, avanzando hacia Poseidón con paso firme.  
—Sabes de sobra que ese yelmo es mío, así que devuélvemelo por las buenas— dijo alargando la mano derecha—, o si no será por las malas— insinuó mostrando su espada envainada.

Poseidón se incorporó y pidió a sus generales que abrieran paso.  
—Perdiste el casco hace milenios— dijo señalando el pecho de Hades con su tridente—. Yo lo encontré, pues ahora es mío.  
—Bueno, técnicamente lo encontró Shaina, por lo que sería de ella, ¿no?— informó Seiya, al tiempo que los dos dioses giraban sus cabezas y miraban al caballero de Pegaso con desprecio.  
—No te metas en esto Seiya— informó Minos mientras seguía sujetando a Radamanthys—, esto no tiene nada que ver con vosotros, así que cállate.  
—No, no— dijo Poseidón sonriente—, de hecho sería tal y como dice. Niña, ¿quieres quedarte con este casco?

La amazona se quedó petrificada al sentir todas las miradas puestas en ella. Tragó saliva y se mesó el cabello.  
—Señores, si me disculpan, esto es un asunto a resolver entre ustedes— respondió ella temblando—. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en esto, por lo que decidan quién es el legítimo dueño. Yo sólo lo encontré, nada más.

Poseidón hizo rechinar sus dientes y Hades sonrió displicentemente.  
—Excelente respuesta niña— indicó el dios del Inframundo, al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada—. Ya lo sabes, hermano, o me devuelves el casco por las buenas o lo recuperaré por las malas…

La situación se tensaba más y más y los generales marinos ya se enfrentaban verbalmente a los jueces, quienes aguantaban la orden de su superior para atacar.

—Será mejor que huyamos antes de que esto se ponga más feo— vaticinó Seiya, al ver cómo Hades y Poseidón se increpaban y tantos los generales como los espectros comenzaban a agredirse mutuamente.

Los caballeros de oro y la amazona asintieron rápidamente y se escabulleron del templo del dios de los mares, regresando a cabo Sunión.  
Al salir a la superficie, respiraron aliviados mientras contemplaban por última vez aquella celda antes de subir por las escaleras que les llevaban a tierra firme.

—Por todos los dioses, esto tiene muy mala pinta— pensó el caballero de Pegaso preocupado—. Será mejor que me marche a Japón a informar a Saori cuanto antes, o estallará una guerra entre Hades y Poseidón. Ahora iré a Rodorio a la estación de autobuses, quiero ver los horarios para ir a Atenas.  
—De acuerdo— respondió Milo—. Nosotros iremos a informar al Patriarca de esto. Y enviaremos a Kiki con tus pertenencias.  
—Gracias— dijo Seiya—, espero poder regresar pronto con noticias. ¡Estaremos en contacto!  
Y despidiéndose de sus compañeros, el caballero de Pegaso corrió en dirección a Rodorio, levantando una gran polvareda a su paso.

—Qué jaleo— masculló Deathmask, tras estornudar—, lo que menos me apetece ahora es meterme en otra guerra.  
—Crucemos los dedos para que Zeus sea capaz de hacer que sus hermanos lleguen a un acuerdo— dijo Milo, igualmente preocupado por todo lo acontecido en el reino submarino.  
—¿Tú qué piensas de esto Shaina?— preguntó el italiano a su compatriota—. Te noto muy callada, estás muy rara. Al fin y al cabo todo esto es culpa tuya, por encontrar el casco de invisibilidad de Hades. Ya podías habértelo callado.

La amazona había permanecido prácticamente todo el tiempo en silencio. Había respondido ante las preguntas de los dioses y poco más. Pero poco a poco el magma que había ido acumulando en las últimas jornadas se abría paso rápidamente.  
—¿Y qué iba a saber yo de que ese casco pertenecía a Hades?— contestó abruptamente—. Esta guerra no nos incumbe, son problemas de ellos. Tengo historias más importantes que ocuparme de esas tonterías por un casco.  
—¿Ah sí?— prosiguió pinchando el siciliano—. ¿Problemas más importantes que una posible guerra? ¿Cómo cuáles? ¿Arreglarte la laca de uñas?  
—Deathmask, no provoques…—sugirió el caballero de Escorpio al notar el creciente enfado de su compañera.  
—¡Sí provoco!— contestó el caballero de Cáncer—. ¡Es que manda narices con la niña esta! ¡Me enviaron a cabo Sunión por su culpa, porque fue ella quien me pidió que te buscara para que tú fueras allí, y al final me mandan a mí también! ¡Me he pillado una pulmonía por tanta humedad y frío! ¡La salvamos de morir ahogada porque en su cabeza no entraba llevar el oricalco, y encima se quejó de que le habíamos perdido un zapato! ¿Qué pasa, que es ella aquí la única que sufre? ¡Que la den por culo, así de claro!

Después de haber liberado tanto rencor, Deathmask se dio la vuelta en dirección a Rodorio.  
—¿Pero a dónde vas?— preguntó Milo, asustado por todo aquello.  
—¡A beber, paso de ir al Santuario, quiero estar solo!— bramó desde lejos.

Cuando la silueta del caballero de Cáncer desapareció en el horizonte, Milo se giró y se percató de que Shaina no estaba a su lado. La vio dirigirse hacia el Santuario, pero iba muy adelantada.  
Rápidamente fue tras ella hasta darle alcance.  
—Shaina espera— comenzó a decir Milo tras agarrarla del brazo—, no tomes en cuenta lo que ha dicho Deathmask, estamos todos muy cansados y se le pasará.  
La amazona se quedó quieta y de un golpe se deshizo del agarre de su compañero.  
—Déjame en paz— espetó saltando entre las rocas.  
El griego se pasó la mano por la cara, desesperado por la situación.  
—Shaina, es una orden, para ya. Deja de comportarte como una cría— dijo él, alcanzándola de nuevo.

Ella se quedó quieta con los brazos cruzados y visiblemente nerviosa.  
—Creí que te habías atemperado— soltó su compañero—. ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Te molesta que Seiya se haya marchado a Japón?  
Pero ella simplemente torció la cabeza, sin hablar.  
—Shaina, tengo muchos motivos para estar enfadado contigo y de hecho me debes una explicación por lo del pacto ese, pero…  
—¿Qué hacías con Tethys en la celda?— preguntó ella de improviso.  
Esta pregunta dejó descolocado al caballero de Escorpio y trató de entender el por qué de aquello. Temiendo lo peor y que no deseaba, carraspeó inquieto.  
—Pues nada, simplemente le di un objeto que era suyo y me lo agradeció— contestó sin darle mayor importancia.  
—¿Y por qué estaba encima de ti sobre la cama?— volvió a lanzar una pregunta cargada.  
En ese momento, el caballero de Escorpio recordó las palabras de Seiya y se echó a temblar.  
—Eh…nada, de la fuerza con la que me dio el abrazo perdimos el equilibrio y simplemente caímos sobre la cama, nada más. Shaina, por favor, te lo advierto. Sabes de sobra que yo no…

La amazona chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a reírse.  
—¿Pero tú que te crees, que estoy celosa?— soltó rápidamente—. Me importa una mierda la relación que mantengas con esa peliteñida, lo que me molesta es que tengo la impresión de que ambos tramábais algo contra mí.  
El caballero de Escorpio se quedó callado unos segundos antes de responder.  
—No…  
—¿Seguro que no?— dijo la amazona amenazadoramente, acercándose al rostro del griego—. ¿Y la razón de que Seiya fuera enviado a cabo Sunión fue mera casualidad?  
Esbozando una tímida sonrisa, el hombre soltó una risa nerviosa.  
—Mera casualidad, exacto— respondió él con media sonrisa, que se borró en cuanto Shaina le abofeteó el rostro—. ¿Pero por qué me pegas? ¡Falta grave a un superior!

A continuación, la amazona agarró al caballero de Escorpio por el cuello.  
—¿Y si le digo al Patriarca que habéis sido vosotros quienes planeasteis traer a Seiya?—susurró al oído de Milo, tras lo cual le soltó—. Te escuché hablando con la peliteñida varias noches y simplemente até cabos…cacho cabrón…

El caballero de Escorpio se pasó la mano por la dolorida mejilla y volvió a sonreír de medio lado.  
—Sabes, en parte tienes razón— contestó el hombre—, pero me da igual. Además, deberías estarme agradecida, que por fin se te pasó el mal humor que llevabas siempre encima. Aunque veo que vuelves a ser la de siempre…  
Shaina se quedó perpleja unos segundos y terminó enfureciéndose aún más.  
—Pues que sepas que voy a reclamar lo que me pertenece legítimamente— amenazó la joven—. Voy a recuperar para mi dominio a Jabu. Y ya no podrás restregarme tu superioridad, porque será mío y sólo mío. El Patriarca te castigará de nuevo y….  
—Estás mal de la cabeza— contestó él caminando hacia el Santuario—. Jamás mi alumno estará bajo tus garras, ahora que está en buenas manos con Marin. No necesito restregarte nada porque siempre estaré por encima de ti. Y lo sabes.  
—¡Mira que te meto otro tortazo como vuelvas a insinuar alguna de tus guarradas!— chilló ella levantando la mano—. ¡Y recuperaré la patria potestad de Jabu, te guste o no!  
Pero Milo pasó de largo y siguió caminando hacia delante, con su media sonrisa malévola en el rostro.  
—¡Milo! ¡Que no me ignores!— bufó la amazona—. Será posible…¡espérame!

La joven amazona echó a correr tras el caballero de Escorpio, quien aceleró el paso para dejar atrás a la muchacha y adentrarse definitivamente en el Santuario.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

 _ **A Raixander (come on, Radamanthys is back!), Victoria Nike (por esas largas conversaciones que mantenemos, y porque saber que sigues riéndote es el mejor regalo que podrías darme), Mary Yuet (por tus extensos reviews y análisis, y queda dicho lo de que deberías scribir alfo de StS), Kimi-Sousuke (por seguir al pie del cañón a pesar de todo), Artemiss90, , Dark Jacky, beauty4ever (al fin te convencí para que te hicieras una cuenta XD), Patzylin-Donno, PaolaAcuario12, Narcys, Violatte Scorpio, Ryuko Hyuuga, Sasshura, 503, Jessy Potter, Kaito Hatake Uchiha, SSLove (por tus reviews anónimos que ando respondiendo en los fics XD), Lule de Zodiak y Iasacari29 por marcar como favorita o seguir la historia de principio a fin, así como todos los mensajes que habéis ido dejando.**_

 _ **Espero que esta historia haya sido de vuestro agrado y la hayáis disfrutado plenamente, desde el inicio cuando eran Saga, Kanon y Radamanthys los reos hasta Seiya, Milo, Deathmask y Shaina. Porque la celda de cabo Sunión parecía el camarote de los hermanos Marx.**_

 _ **¡Un abrazo y nos vemos en la próxima historia!**_


End file.
